Intertwined
by jd4941
Summary: AU set in Storybrooke. This story will not hold to canon. This is a Swan Queen with a magical child fic. Trigger Warnings: This story will contain mentions of rape, child abuse, assaults, and suicide attempts. However, it will also have a happy ending and contain healing and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

***** I do not own Once Upon A Time nor any of their characters.**

*****This has been beta'd by EvilRegalBonhamCarter**

*****This is my first Swan Queen fic. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Regina hurried home through the darkened streets of town. She had her head down, shoulders hunched, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She had just left Cora's grave. **

**She stumbled slightly as she made her way because she was blinded by tears that she couldn't seem to stop. She wasn't worried about being seen. It was so late that even those who stayed for last call at the local watering holes were just getting to bed. She was as she had always been. Alone. **

**She couldn't get that image of her Mother's final moments out of her head. The one look Cora had given her right after Regina gave her heart back to her, right before Snow White's poison dripped itself through her system. Her mother had given her a look that Regina had waited her whole life for. That look was a mixture of joy, love, happiness, pride, guilt, and regret. In that moment, Regina had gotten all the confirmation she needed. Her mother did love her and she could change.**

**Then the cruelty of the woman who was upheld as the symbol of all goodness sank in as her mother collapsed into her arms. Her mother's heart had been poisoned. And Snow White was the guilty culprit. She had tricked Regina and taken away everything that Regina held dear to her with a look of pure innocence on her face. Again.**

**Once again, everyone rejoiced. Good had triumphed over evil. Everyone, that is, but her.**

**Regina seethed. That was until Snow White offered up her heart to her. She almost crushed it. Then she brought it in closer to her and looked at it. The vibrant red that marked a healthy heart had black swirling around inside of it. Regina laughed. Snow had done herself in. And knowing that she had to live with a blackened heart was enough retribution for Regina. **

**The only problem was, without vengeance fueling her, Regina had nothing else to cloak the loneliness or depression that threatened to overwhelm her. Henry refused to come back home. She rarely saw him. He was no longer her little boy. He had become so mean to the woman who had, and would, give her life for him. **

**She made it home and made her way upstairs. She ignored her room and instead went into Henry's. It was so lonely without him. She picked up a picture of him from the bedside table. He was 4 years old. He was laughing with his arms outstretched and his face upturned as the first snow of that year fell. He had his tongue hanging out as he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue.**

**She clutched the picture to her and fell onto the bed crying. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep.**

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Emma had followed Regina from a distance. She had been behind her the entire way from the cemetery. She could see her shoulders shaking and knew that Regina was crying. It ripped her to shreds inside. The way Cora had died was unbelievably cruel. She knew the brunette's mother had been an evil woman. But, the irony of her own mother killing Regina's wasn't lost on her. It was just the way things went in this family. **

**Eva treated Cora horribly. Cora killed Eva. Regina killed Leopold. And now Mary Margaret had killed Cora. And she, the savior had done nothing, nothing to stop it and nothing to help.**

**So, she told herself that it was concern that made her raise her hand to knock on the door. And concern that made her try to open the door, finding it unlocked, and to then enter without receiving any kind of answer to her calls. And it was concern that drove her upstairs where she found Regina asleep in Henry's bed.**

**Even in her sleep, Regina still had tears pouring down her face and every few minutes she'd let out a sob. And still she was the most beautiful person Emma had ever seen. **

**Emma watched for a few minutes, still convincing herself that it was concern that was making her stroke Regina's hair back from her face and to then lean over to wrap the bedspread around her shoulders. **

**She had no clue what it was that made her bend down and press her lips against Regina's. Shock made her pull away. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She went to turn away but her eye caught sight of what Regina was holding. She slipped it out of her hand.**

**It was a photo of Henry. He looked to be about 3 or 4. He was outside catching snowflakes with his tongue. His face was pure joy as only children could do. **

**She took the picture and went downstairs. She didn't mean to stay but she couldn't make herself leave either. She almost fell down onto the couch. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the photo. That would leave too much room to have to analyze that kiss.**

**She ran her hands over her still tingling lips. She had felt that kiss down into her toes. And there at the end, before she pulled her lips away, she felt the same surge of magic rushing through her that she had felt that day at the wishing well with Regina. **

**So, instead she stared at Henry at age 4 and wondered what he was like back then. She fell asleep without even noticing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**The next thing Emma knew, she was in a brightly lit room. She had no idea what was going on but oddly didn't really care either.**

**Suddenly, she noticed a small girl near her. She was beautiful. She looked to be about 4. She had large brown eyes and blonde hair. She looked up at Emma with such a solemn expression that Emma was reminded of Regina. **

**The child came closer to her, "Can I keep you?"**

**"Sure kid. Uh, where are we?"**

**The girl jumped into her arms and gave her a kiss. **

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**A bright light caught Regina's eyes. But, it wasn't an overpowering light. It was more like a nova's glow. She had no idea where they were because it eclipsed everything else around her. She wasn't afraid, though. Instead she felt nothing but love. **

**A small child stood next to her. She had blonde hair with large brown eyes. She had her head tilted to the side as if she contemplating something of huge importance. She walked up to Regina and touched her leg. **

**Regina was a little taken back. She wasn't used to being touched in anyway. Let alone from someone who was looking at her with such love radiating from them.**

**"Can I keep you?" The small child asked.**

**"Yes," slipped out of Regina's mouth so fast it surprised even her. She looked at the child with fear in her eyes for a second.**

**The child just leaned over and kissed her.**

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**The sun streaming in the window awakened Regina. She laid there for a moment before she got herself oriented. She was in Henry's room. She didn't remember covering herself. But, she also didn't remember falling asleep so she just ignored it and made her way downstairs. She still had a town to run. And it looked like she was going to be late. She hated being late.**

**She got downstairs and was drawn to a noise emanating from the living room. On her sofa was none other than Emma Swan. **

**Regina put her hands on her hips. She glared down at the intruder. "Miss Swan? Can I help you? Even though I see you've already helped yourself to my home." **

**Emma sat up looking dazed for a second. "Oh. Regina." She had a confused look on her face as if she had no idea how or why she was there. **

**Regina was about to ask what the hell she was doing in her house when a loud noise crashing in the kitchen drew her attention. She threw Emma a glance marked with suspicion but Emma was still sitting there dazed. She went in the direction of the noise and ended up in her kitchen. The refrigerator door stood open. Milk was spilled on the floor. As she stood staring confusedly, Emma bumped into her from behind. She turned around to cut her with a scathing remark when the refrigerator door closed. **

**A small child, carrying a soggy napkin, stood. She had been hidden by the kitchen island while she was bending over. Now, they had a full view of her. She was the little girl from their dreams.**

**"Sorry Mommies. I was going to make you breakfast in bed but then I 'membered. I don't know how to make breakfast." The statement was so honest that it was comical. Or it would've been had Emma and Regina been able to process information in that moment. **

**Emma and Regina's mouths hung open in shock. They turned to one another then back to the little girl. **

**Finally, it was Regina who broke the silence, "Mommies?"**

**The little girl just stared at her in confusion as if she was the one that wasn't making sense in all of this.**

**"Who are you? Where are your parents? And how did you get into my home?" Regina shot out in practically one breath.**

**"You made me Mommy, 'member? I asked you if I could keep you and you said yes."**

**Regina looked over at Emma whose jaw was still hanging slack. She looked like she was going to pass out. **

**She shook her head hard as if it was going to erase what she knew, "No that was a dream. It wasn't real. I-"**

**"Wait!" Emma finally came to, "I had that dream. And she's the little girl who was in my dream. How did you have my dream?"**

**"I didn't have your dream," Regina rolled her eyes at the stupidity, "I had my own dream. And she was in it. And she asked – "**

**"If she could keep me," They said in unison. The twin looks of shock were mirrored on each of their faces.**

**"This isn't real…. This is -" she put her hands on her hips and rounded on Regina, "did you curse me or something?" **

**"I'm not a curse! I'm True Love! And I don't like you no more, Mommy." The tiny blond stood there with her hands on her hips and threw her one of Regina's trademark glares. **

**"Look kid -," Emma began then looked over at her arm she had just raised. It contained a bracelet. It had 3 infinity symbols intertwined and on each, was a birthstone. It glowed with a light source that Emma couldn't place. **

**Emma recognized her birthstone on the end. But, she was at a loss for the other two. There was also a golden tag hanging off like a charm. She looked at it and read True Love's Most Precious Keepsake. She looked over at Regina who seemed to be sporting a similar bracelet. She turned it over and kept reading. **

**I AM YOURS**

**AND YOU ARE MINE**

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

**INTERTWINED**

**Emma and Regina exchanged another look filled with shock. Emma turned back to face the pint sized blonde. She was also wearing the exact same bracelet. **

**Now, Emma was truly shaken. Here was the very real child that she had just dreamed about. She gave her a really thorough look. She was beautiful and she looked exactly like Regina. Emma thought this was what Regina would look like if she had blonde hair. And this is what our child would look like if we -. No. There was no way she could finish that thought. She turned to Regina who seemed to have collected herself.**

**"Mommy, I can't get this up." **

**Regina moved to help with the spill. She warned herself to stay calm. There had to be a logical reason for all of this. She was completely torn. On the one hand, she had no idea how this could be. But, on the other, here was a beautiful child with her face calling her Mommy. She knew it must be a mistake even as she prayed for it to be true.**

**"What's your name sweetie?" she asked after she had cleaned up the mess. She washed her hands and went to pick up the child, presumably to do the same but as she held her, she pulled her tight. **

**The little girl giggled and wrapped her arms tight around her neck. "You haven't given me one yet Mommy," she answered delightedly.**

**Emma watched dumbfounded, "Regina, you can't be buying this."**

**"Angelica," the name slipped out before Regina could stop herself. Regina smiled as she stroked the blonde child's hair, "Angel."**


	2. Can I Keep You?

***** A/N: For those who are following this story in hopes that it's going to be good fluffy fun, I'm sorry I forgot to put up earlier trigger warnings. I don't do fluff. I do angst and drama. **

***** A/N: Trigger Warnings: This story will contain mentions of rape, child abuse, assaults, and suicide attempts. Once again, sorry I forgot to mention it previously. On the flip side, it will also contain healing and redemption and there will be a happy ending. :D  
**

***** A/N: I've lost my Beta. I write quickly because I have other stories queued up and I need to find someone who can keep up with me. I am in the process of trying to find another one but in the meantime none of these chapters will be beta'd until I specifically notate it. Until then, all mistakes are my own.  
**

***** A/N: Thank you for all the PM's and reviews. As for the questions I was asked, and you all know who and what they were, let's just say the answers are yes, I hope so, and you'll have to wait and see.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Emma needed air. She bolted out the front door. Her hands shook as she grabbed for her keys and made to get into her car. But, something inside stopped her.**

**Emma had been in this town long enough to stop asking if this was even real. She had slayed a dragon, broken a curse, fallen through a portal to Fairy Tale Land, reunited with her parents who had turned out to be none other than Snow freakin' White and Prince fricken' Charming, and learned that Henry's Father was the son of Rumplestiltskin. **

**Her heart raced. She had no idea how much more of this crap she could take. But, a child? With Regina? And from true love? Her parents were just going to love this one. **

**And yet, she knew it was true. She didn't know how or why but she did. She had known it since the moment she had laid eyes on her daughter. That child could be none other than hers and Regina's. But, she couldn't get over the true love part. Emma had always known she was attracted to Regina, I mean who wouldn't be. The woman was smoking hot and carried herself like royalty. But -. No, she couldn't even finish that thought.**

**The child had said that they were her Mommies. As in the plural. As in her and Regina both. **

**She had given Henry away before and it had almost killed her. She couldn't walk out on another child. **

**She absently ran her fingers around her bracelet as she contemplated what to do next. After standing there for a while and still coming up with nothing, she turned and walked back into the house.**

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQ**

**"Mommy I'm hungry," Angelica announced.**

**Regina snapped out of her daze. She had been staring after Emma's retreat. She had just gotten up and bolted out the front door. She didn't even say goodbye or anything. **

**Regina walked over to the refrigerator and inspected the contents. It was empty. She hadn't been shopping in weeks. She opened the milk and could smell the sourness. With Henry out of the house, she had not felt inclined to cook anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. She hadn't done much outside of work, sleep, and replay horrible memories from her past. She had had no appetite. **

**Suddenly, her stomach growled. Her daughter smiled over at her and she stroked her finger over her cheek as she smiled back. She covered her tummy with her hand. "Well, I'm out of food here. I guess we're going to have to go out. I also need to get to work." She dumped out the milk and tidied up the remaining mess in the kitchen. **

**She took the child in her arms. She looked her over from head to toe. She was wearing a plain pink dress and slippers. They would have to do for now. Seemed they needed a shopping trip after breakfast though. "I'm going to need to get cleaned up first." **

**She carried the child upstairs with her and sat her on her bed. She turned on her bedroom TV to a children's program while she followed through with her morning routine. **

**After she was freshened up, she turned to Angelica. She ran a brush through her hair and put it into a ponytail with the ends curling down. She found her one of Henry's older jackets. They made their way downstairs and were on their way out the door when they ran into Emma.**

**"Sheriff Swan? May I help you?" she had thought that Emma had left ages ago.**

**Emma kinda shook herself as if from a daze. "She called me Mommy," she said making it clear that it still hadn't completely set in yet. **

**"Yes?"**

**Emma stood and fidgeted. "Well, I'm here. I'm not walking out or anything," her voice was shaky as the words came out. **

**Regina nodded that she understood her to mean that she wasn't walking out on them. Or rather, not walking out on their child. Although the last thing she wanted or needed was to have another child overtaken by that family, she understood the sentiment. **

**"So, um… you umm… know what's going on?" Emma asked.**

**"I have no clue what's going on. I'm going to handle this one step at a time. And right now, this little one is hungry. We're going to Granny's." Regina grabbed the child's hand, "Come along Angel."**

**Angelica eagerly placed her hand inside her Mommy's. They got to Regina's car and Regina was a little perturbed as Emma went around to the passenger side door. "Miss Swan?"**

**"What?"**

**"When I said we I meant me and Angelica."**

**Emma was miffed. She shifted her weight to her other foot and frowned. "She said she's my kid too. And until we find out what's going on, I'm not leaving her side."**

**Regina sighed her displeasure but knew now was not the time to press things. She waved her hand and produced a child's seat in the backseat of her Mercedes. She helped Angelica climb up and strapped her in. She shot Emma a look of dissatisfaction and drove to Granny's.**

**They got out of the car and Regina held Angelica by the hand. They were walking towards the door when none other than Rumplestiltskin himself strolled by with Belle on his arm. **

**The couple walked past them at first but then he turned back quickly. "I see you and Miss Swan here have finally taken it to the next level. I thought that the marriage came before a baby though."**

**Regina grabbed Angelica up close to her and held her tight. They were well aware that Gold wasn't to be trusted under any circumstances. But, he was the most powerful person in the magical realm. Not to mention the oldest. His knowledge and power made Regina look like a novice. And right now he was the closest that they were going to come to getting answers.**

**Emma stepped in front of Regina and Angelica in a protective stance. "What do you know about this? Did you do something to us?"**

**"On the contrary, my dear. This was all your doing," he pointed to both women. "And she," he pointed again indicated Angelica, "Is the product of your true love."**

**"We have done nothing," Regina was outraged. "We woke up and she was calling us Mommy. I've never heard of anything like this before in my life."**

**"As powerful a sorceress as you are, that is quite a surprise. This child is the result of your intimate acts."**

**Regina scoffed. "Now I know you're just messing with our heads. We have not _been_ intimate." Regina made to turn and enter the building.**

**Emma however remained. Her face was flushed a deep crimson. "Well –"**

**Regina turned to her questioningly, "What?"**

**Emma's embarrassment increased. She shifted from foot to foot and avoided eye contact with everyone. "You were crying in your sleep. So, I-," she took a deep breath and blew it out. "It was just a small peck. Not even a real kiss."**

**Mr. Gold just laughed. Belle who had been staying out of the conversation smiled knowingly. **

**Regina's eyes widened in disbelief, "You what?"**

**"It was real enough to create this beautiful child. Yes. The perfection combination of the best of the two of you together." Gold stepped closer looking at the child closer. "Pure love," he muttered.**

**Regina threw him a glare as she turned to shield Angelica from him. "So, you're saying she's really mine." Regina's heart lifted at having this confirmed. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up but, she knew Gold was telling her the truth. She had known it since the first time Angelica had called her Mommy. She smiled and kissed her sweet cheek.**

**"And Miss Swan's." At Regina's shaking head, he continued, "This child was created from the true love that flows between the two of you."**

**Again, Regina scoffed. "There is nothing between the two of us," she hissed.**

**"Except Henry," Emma had her hands in her back pockets rocking on her heels.**

**Regina turned to Gold pointedly ignoring Emma, "So, she's a normal child?"**

**"Indeed. She was created from the minds of the two of you. She shares many of your best attributes. Your intelligence, your instincts, all the best the two of you have to offer is now encased inside of her. Her magic will be unstoppable." Gold was getting that creepy look on his face again.**

**"She's as beautiful as her Mummies," Belle chimed in. She tapped the end of Angelica's nose with a finger making the child giggle. "What's her name?"**

**"Angelica Mills," Regina replied instantly. She and Belle had a complicated history. Then again, that was true of everyone in this town. Regina had a complicated history with them all. Though she had no idea why she would be with Rumplestiltskin, Regina was aware that the woman was no threat to anyone.**

**"I never agreed to that," Emma spoke up with a frown on her face. **

**"I'm not interested in your opinions Miss Swan. Good day." Regina turned and went into the diner leaving everyone standing on the sidewalk.**

**Emma moved to follow her but her phone began ringing. She threw a frown at Gold and Belle and walked a little ways away.**

**"Congratulations." Belle threw over her shoulder as she and Gold walked away.**

**She raised her hand in a thank you gesture and answered the phone, "Hello?"**

**"Emma? Where are you? I went to the station but you weren't there. And you didn't come home last night."**

**Being a Mom was still new to her. Henry didn't want to go back with Regina and although she was thrilled to have her son with her, she was still fumbling through finding her footing as a parent. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, kid. I had some really serious stuff to look into."**

**"Like a mission?"**

**"Yeah, kid. Just like a mission. So, me and your Mom are working on something and time just got away from us. You should go to school now."**

**"You're with my Mom? Why are you with her?" Henry's voice had a nasty bite to it that riled at Emma but she brushed it off. "I could help you." **

**"No, kid. Your Mom and I are doing just fine. You just get on to school. And tell Mary Margaret that I'll be home later."**

**"Yeah, okay. Bye Emma," Henry disconnected the call.**

**She was barely getting by with one kid who at 12, basically took care of himself. And even with her parents helping her out, she still felt like she was doing everything wrong. How was she going to handle two?**

**She shook it off and entered the diner. She looked around until she finally located Regina. She slid into the booth across from Regina and Angelica. **

**Regina frowned at her, "Miss Swan?"**

**"Regina?"**

**"You have gotten your answers. You may now leave."**

**"The questions were; is this child real and is she mine. And now that I know the answers to both are yes, I'm not walking out on my daughter."**

**Regina started to protest but was interrupted by Ruby.**

**"Good Morning Emma," she nodded over to her, "Mayor. Who's this pretty little lady? I haven't seen you before." Ruby leaned over Regina and placed a children's menu and some crayons in front of the child.**

**"Angelica Mills," the blond tyke said as she grabbed up the crayons and began coloring happily.**

**"Mills?" Ruby frowned over at Regina.**

**"Look Rubes, this is kinda sensitive right now. We haven't really gotten everything figured out yet. Could you please just let it go for now and I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know later?" Ruby was the town gossip and the only thing better than a scoop was an even bigger scoop that awaited her later on. When Emma saw Ruby caving she continued, "Now, I'll have my grilled cheese with a hot chocolate. What about you princess? What do you want to eat?"**

**"I'll have my grilled cheese with a hot chocolate too."**

**Emma smiled at her daughter. "That's my girl."**

**"And I'll have the fruit salad with an orange juice and some coffee to go before we leave." Regina handed her menu back to Ruby.**

**"That was interesting," she said after Ruby sauntered off to the kitchen.**

**"You're being pretty quiet over there princess? Are you still mad at Mommy?"**

**Angelica tilted her head in contemplation, "Do you still think I'm a curse?"**

**"I think you're the best new thing in the world today." Emma smiled at her.**

**Angelica beamed back. She slid underneath the table and came out on Emma's side. Emma scooped her up and gave her a huge hug. "I love you Mommy."**

**"I love you too kid." And it was true. It had been since Emma saw Angelica in her dream. **

**Ruby returned with their order and they ate in comfortable silence. Watching Angelica eat was adorable. It was like she was tasting things for the first time ever. She'd give it a little bite and then her face would light up and she'd dig in. **

**Emma was pleased to see that Ruby had put cinnamon on Angelica's hot chocolate also. And even more so that Angelica seemed to enjoy it as much as she and Henry did.**

**"So, what's next?" Emma asked Regina as her hunger was satiated. **

**"Well, I'm sure you need to get to work. And I'm taking my -,"**

**"Our," Emma cut in. "She's our daughter. Seriously Regina?" Emma asked when Regina shook her head. "Is it really that hard to say? We already have one kid together. Two isn't really going to make that much of a difference."**

**Regina stared at Emma hard. "I don't care what Rumplestiltskin had to say. Angelica is mine. And you will not get your hands on her. You stole Henry from me just to assuage your guilt for abandoning him in the first place. But, you will not get your hands on _my_ daughter." She turned to Angelica smiling. "Come along, darling. We're going to get you some new clothes." She threw a handful of bills on the table, scooped up Angelica, and walked out.**

**Emma sat for a moment, with the air knocked out of her as if she had been punched in the gut. She told herself that it was just Regina being Regina but she found she had nothing to refute her taking Henry to assuage her guilt over abandoning him. **

**She had been thrilled when her son found her. And even more so that he wasn't angry with her at all for leaving him. She had just wanted to get to know him. And he was the one who had decided he didn't want to be with Regina. Of course, he was 12. But she didn't see a point in saying no when she was secretly pleased. And so were her parents. It was just as much Regina's fault that Henry was with her as much as theirs. **

**"So, Swan. What's the dish? You promised to tell me everything," Ruby took the side of the booth that Regina had left empty. She leaned over conspiratorially and waited for Emma to speak.**

**"It's um… way too long to go into here Rubes. I will tell you everything. I just have to go now. But, hey, maybe we could have drinks later on?" Emma was already walking toward the door as she was talking. She walked outside and headed to the apartment that she shared with Mary Margaret, David, and now Henry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**When Emma got to the apartment, thankfully it was empty. She wasn't yet ready to talk about what was going on. Not until she had worked things out with Regina. **

**For now, she shut her bedroom door and laid down to catch a few hours of sleep.**

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**"Okay little one. Let's get you into a nightgown." Regina lifted her daughter out of the bath and dried her off. She dried and brushed her hair. Then, she put her in her nightgown and laid down with her. She rubbed her tummy as her eyes closed and Angelica's peaceful breathing was the only sound in the air.**

**It had been a long time since Regina had felt this peace that stole over her as she watched her daughter sleep. **

**After adopting Henry, it had taken her a while to conquer her anxiety over being a single mother. She had always liked children and had dreamt that Daniel and she would have a large family but that had been crushed by her Mother the instant she crushed Daniel's heart in her fingers.**

**And then after the abuse she suffered at King Leopold's hands. She went to drastic measures to ensure that she never bore him a child. **

**The curse was meant to be her do-over. She was supposed to have a fresh start and yet she couldn't conquer the nightmares that had brought her to this place. She told herself it was because the place was filled with idiots whom she couldn't care less about having anything personal with. Truthfully, she knew all of the residents too well. She knew their new cover stories and their past life stories. The last thing she wanted was a deeper relationship with any of them.**

**Then after adopting Henry, she felt she had everything that she could ever want. She poured every ounce of love she had into that little boy. And things were good. Or at least she had thought they were up until Miss Swan arrived on her doorstep. **

**She tried reaching out to Henry, but the second that Mary Margaret gave him that book of fairy tales, he had shut down on her. To him, she was and would always be the Evil Queen. He refused to hear anything that she had to tell him of how that dark time had come to be. She was also extremely hurt that the one person who should be able to look past her deeds at the person she'd worked so very hard to become, was now one of the ones who were calling for her head on a pike. **

**Now, she had been given a beautiful angel. Regina snuggled her daughter close to her with tears of joy pouring down her face. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Emma! I didn't see your car outside." Emma had left her car at Regina's and walked to the apartment from the diner. She would go back after patrolling and collect it. "I thought you still weren't here. I was starting to get worried," Henry had flung himself down on her bed where he sat bouncing away. **

**"Worried? I told you I was with your Mom, kid. You had nothing to worry about."**

**Henry's smile turned into a sour face at the mention of his mother. "She's not my Mom. You are. You don't have to be nice to her anymore."**

**Emma's stomach turned at her son's words. She had wanted to bond with Henry. And take this second chance to be his parent. But, Regina was the mother that Emma had dreamed her son would have one day. She was and did all the things that Emma couldn't. **

**And now looking at her son disturbed her. Because she knew Regina's last barb that she had thrown at her before leaving the diner was true. **

**But, Emma was sure she could fix this. She had to fix this. For all of their sake's.**

**"Henry, your Mom never stops being your Mom. It's okay for you to be upset with her. But, things can't go on this way."**

**"Whatever." Henry waved her away. "I just came to let you know that Grandma said dinner's going to be ready in 15 minutes." Henry sauntered away.**

**Emma showered, changed and went downstairs. Everyone was already at the dinner table. Henry, David, and Mary Margaret all had huge smiles on their faces for her.**

**"Emma, come on. We're waiting on you," Mary Margaret called from the dining room. **

**They started to eat and Henry spent the time informing them of his day. When he was done, David turned to her. "You're awfully quiet tonight Emma."**

**"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind is all."**

**"That's a beautiful bracelet you have on there. Is it new?" Mary Margaret tried angling her head to get a closer look at it. **

**Emma had forgotten she was wearing it. It had stopped glowing as bright as it had earlier. She pulled her shirt sleeve down to cover it. "Uh, yeah. It's um… just something old that I had lying around."**

**"Well, Henry told us that you were with Regina all day. I'm sorry you still have to deal with her." Mary Margaret was shaking her head. **

**"Actually it was pretty good." Everyone's heads snapped around toward her at this. "I'm on my way over there again right after I finish eating."**

**The entire table fell silent. Emma looked up confused. She quirked her eyebrow at them, "What?"**

**"Why would you be going back over there again?" David asked in a voice that immediately put Emma on the defensive. She did not want to be having this conversation with them now.**

**Emma knew she needed to tell them about Angelica. They were going to find out soon enough anyway. She just felt she should talk to Regina first. She really needed the two of them to be on the same page as far as proceeding with parenting their two kids. And what and how they were going to tell people about her conception, or whatever it was they called a magical true love child showing up.**

**"Because I'm an adult and I can," she snapped back at him.**

**David and Mary Margaret exchanged startled glances. "Of course dear, no one's saying you can't." Mary Margaret covered her hand with hers. "It's just that we don't believe it's a good thing to spend too much time around that woman."**

**"_That_ woman spent 12 years raising your Grandson and making him everything that he is today," was Emma's sharp retort as she moved her hand from underneath Mary Margaret's.**

**"She's also the reason that we never got the chance to raise you." Mary Margaret bit out. Emma recoiled and she gathered her composure once more. She turned to Henry and patted his hand. "We're just saying don't get caught up with that woman. We've all tried so many times to help her. But, some people just can't accept what's right in front of them."**

**"Yeah, I noticed." Emma was becoming infuriated. Attacking someone who wasn't even there to defend themselves really chafed her. "And people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." This time it was her parents turn to shrink away.**

**"Hey, Emma, guess what?" Henry jumped in changing the subject, "My Dad said that he'd take me out for a boy's night out on Saturday. So, we're going to be gone like the entire day. We should be back sometime on Sunday."**

**It ticked Emma off that Henry was speaking of a man who left her to take the rap for him in prison as if he was a God. Only to waltz back into his life 12 years later and reclaim his title of, 'He who can do no wrong'. **

**She shook it off. "I gotta go." She got up to leave and reluctantly turned back toward her family before she left. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."**

**She checked in at the station and did a patrol around town. Since nothing came up that required her attention, she dropped the car back at the station and walked over to Regina's house.**


	4. The Long Awaited Talk

***** A/N: To address a few of the concerns, Regina just lost her mother in a really cruel fashion. She died in her arms. So, she's still grieving. Plus she's a woman who's had to deal with being abused and used her entire life. Immediately saying ok we have true love isn't realistic. They've only had 2 days to process the situation of having Angelica.  
**

*****A/N: Henry's a kid and a little know it all who's decided that because he was right about the first curse, he's right about everything. Plus, being a kid, he wants to be special in some way. He's got two Moms who can do magic and he's just an ordinary little boy. Neverland never happened here so he hasn't been handed the title of True Believer. Also, his head is totally inside the book. He hasn't figured out that it's a one sided story or that it doesn't give him every answer in the world. He's just a dumb kid.**

**CHAPTER 4**

When Emma arrived at Regina's, the house was darkened. She stood outside not sure if she should proceed or just come back in the morning. Her eyes caught on her bracelet. It was glowing brightly again. She had a daughter! And she really wanted to see her.

So, she walked up to the door and rang the bell. She still wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea. As she jiggled her leg up and down waiting impatiently her mind kept going back and forth on whether or not she should leave. It was after nine. She had no idea what time a little kid went to bed. She wasn't even sure how old the kid was. She just knew she wanted to see her and she didn't think she would settle down until she had. She gave the doorbell one more ring.

Regina opened the door. She was standing there in a silk robe and what looked like a sheer nightgown underneath but she had still somehow managed to pull off the perfect only on television fresh out of bed perfection.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma stepped up. "I need to see my daughter."

"Well, it's after nine. She's obviously asleep."

"Oh." Emma felt like she had just been scolded. She guessed she should've known a kid had a bedtime. She was embarrassed to admit that even though Henry had been staying with them for the past few months, she had no idea if he had a bedtime. "Well, I won't wake her or nothing. I just want to see her is all."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Come on."

They made their way up the stairs and into Regina's master suite. Angelica slept peacefully in the middle of the bed. Her golden curls fanned out like a halo around her head.

Emma was instantly appeased. She had felt wired as if she had downed 5 red bulls in one sitting while she had been away from her daughter. But, after seeing her, all she felt was a peace she couldn't remember ever having in her life.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. She softly stroked her hair careful not to wake her. "She's so beautiful."

Regina had made her way to the other side of the bed and smiled down upon her daughter. "Yes, she is."

Emma looked over and saw the same look of raptured bliss written all over Regina's face that surely mirrored her own.

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer. Then, Emma sighed. She looked over at Regina. "We have to talk."

Regina looked like she wanted to snap at her. Instead she settled for nodding her head, "Yes, we do." She motioned for Emma to follow her and they walked down the stairs.

Regina led Emma into the study where she motioned for her to have a seat on the sofa. She poured them both glasses of homemade hard apple cider. Regina sat next to Emma on the couch and waited for her to start the conversation.

Emma took a drink and came up sputtering. That cider was stronger than anything she'd ever tasted before. "What is this 200 proof?" she asked turning the glass around in her hand and looking at it suspiciously.

Regina took a dainty sip of hers. "I'm not sure what that means but it is stronger than what you'd buy in a shop. So Sheriff Swan -,"

Emma interrupted already feeling the effects of the cider. "E-M-M-A, Emma, My name is Emma. Geez we have two kids together. How long are you going to keep doing that?"

Regina ignored the outburst and continued as if she had never been interrupted, "Le's please get on with this." She hesitated while Emma looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Emma."

Emma smiled. She knew that concession was hard for Regina so she considered that a small victory. Emma thought back to her internal list of complaints that had already reared their heads in the less than 24 hours of finding out Angelica was theirs. "Well, first, there's the name."

Regina leaned back on the sofa and allowed Emma to talk. "Yes?"

"You just decided on your own. We should've named our daughter together."

"Fine. You may give her a middle name since it means that much to you and all, dear."

Emma sighed her frustration. She knew this was going to be a long night. She took another sip of the cider. "No, she's OUR daughter Regina. I want her to have my name too. I want people to know she's mine also."

"Well, she has blonde hair. And she calls you Mommy. People are going to know she's yours also. Especially when you let them know it's the truth."

Emma shook her head vigorously. "No. That's not…," Emma set her glass down on the coffee table. After glancing at Regina, she took one of the napkins and a coaster. She wiped the table and placed the glass back on the coaster. "Look, she's both ours. I think she should have both our names. Like I was thinking Mills Swan."

Regina looked at her with distaste written all over her. "No."

Emma pointed at her excitedly. "That's the other thing. You don't just get to say no. She's OURS Regina. I'm not taking her from you. But, I'm not letting you take her from me either. We tried us not working together as parents and it ended badly. The kid should have both our names. You know that's only fair."

Regina squirmed. She knew that everything Emma was saying made sense. She just hated giving up control. She was a leader. She had been a queen for God's sakes. "Fine," she conceded after a long internal debate with herself. She didn't want raising Angelica to escalate into another full blown war. Especially not while she was still nursing hurt over losing Henry to the idiots.

Emma sat back with a smile on her face. Before she got too comfortable Regina stepped in.

"But, not Mills Swan. It should be Swan Mills."

"Why Swan Mills?"

"Mills Swan sounds tacky." Regina didn't want to add that since Mills came last chances were that the child would be called that more often anyway. "You can still give her a middle name. Or were you suggesting that Angelica wasn't a good enough first name."

"Fine." Emma gave a nod to show she was on board. "And I love Angelica. I think it's a good fit for my little princess. Umm… we'll get back to the middle name stuff later."

"Please proceed," Regina said and waited for Emma to press on.

"So, um… how old is she?"

Regina looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, she looks to be about 4." She looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She pointed to the amethyst. "This is my birthstone."

Emma nodded. "Mine's the emerald."

"That would make the Alexandrite hers. That's a June birthstone."

"I've never heard of that one before."

Regina shrugged, "It's said to strengthen intuition, aid in creativity and inspire the imagination. It's extremely rare. It's purported to have magical properties."

Emma continued, "You said earlier that you were going to take this one step at a time. What's the next step?"

Regina thought back over her day with Angelica. She figured she'd get the practical things out of the way first. She had taken her shopping and picked up a few things. But, Storybrooke wasn't exactly a fashion hub. "Well, we went shopping and got a few things. But, I was going to drive out to Boston or Portland or maybe even New York and go shopping. She needs an entire wardrobe. We might even make an extended stay trip out of it."

Now it was Emma's turn to nod. "Okay. Just let me know what day and we can all go together."

"Then there's an issue of a room." Regina chewed on her lower lip. "I've already talked to Geppetto about getting her furniture. He'll be over tomorrow to discuss the particulars."

"Clothes check. Furniture check. Next."

Regina took a larger sip of her cider knowing that they were about to enter hostile territory. "I guess next is what we should tell everyone."

Emma averted her gaze and picked up her cider and took a sip. She had no idea how to explain that Angelica was a product of true love. Regina was supposed to be her archenemy. The woman was the Evil Queen and all. She had tried killing various members of her family more than once.

And yet, when she looked at Regina, all she saw was Regina. A complicated woman who had a haunted quality to her. And the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt matters. If there were any reservations, Henry was proof that Regina knew how to love well. There's no way she could've raised him to be the sweet loving child that he was if she hadn't poured that into him.

She was finally ready to admit she had some feelings for Regina. She just wasn't ready to admit it went past physical attraction.

Her eyes fell to her bracelet and she smiled as she thought of her daughter. The love that she felt for her seemed to eclipse everything. Emma made up her mind. She turned to Regina, "We tell them the truth. She's ours. And if they just need to know any more we tell them that she came from true love. There's no disputing it. She's the living proof of it."

"And you think Henry and your parents are just going to be okay with that?"

"They don't have a choice. It is what it is."

They sat in silence lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes when Regina failed to stifle a yawn. She had forgotten how much energy running after small children took.

Emma looked over at her and watched the petite brunette stretch out her small frame. She felt an overwhelming urge to kiss away that yawning.

"Well, Miss Swan, I have a big day tomorrow with my- our daughter planned. I really need to get to bed."

"Oh. Sure. Yeah. Sorry. Umm…"

"Yes?" A tired queen was a cranky queen. Regina's patience was wearing thin.

"Well, tonight didn't go so well at home… And…," Emma was shuffling her feet again. "I don't really have anything to do this being a sleepy little magical town that no one knows about so…"

Regina blinked and threw her head back, "Are you asking to spend the night?"

"I could just hang out down-"

Regina was in no mood to play games. "There's no need for that. The guest rooms are already made up."

Emma smiled and followed Regina upstairs. They parted ways at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight."

Regina looked at her hesitantly for a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. "Good night Miss Swan," is what Emma got instead before she walked into her room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Emma was awakened by the bouncing on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked over and saw her little girl. Instantly, a smile lit up her face and she rolled over to draw the little girl near.

Emma dropped kisses all over her face. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Mommy," Angelica giggled.

"You're a good cuddler."

"You're a good cuddler too." They laid in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Emma stroked her daughter's hair absently and dropped kisses onto her head as she held her close. "Mommy's downstairs making breakfast."

"Well, I guess we'd better get down there. It's rude not to eat what you're served as a guest at someone's home." She glanced down at herself and remembered she had slept in her skivvies the night before. "Um, Mom needs to use the restroom now. Why don't you go and tell Mommy that I'll be down in a minute."

Angelica quickly scampered off. "OK," she threw behind her in her rush.

Emma shook her head as she got into her clothes. That kid was so fricken' adorable, she thought.

Regina was ever the thoughtful host. She had laid out towels and toiletries. There was even a spare toothbrush. Emma went through her morning routine and then hurried downstairs.

Angelica was chatting away to Regina happily as Regina brought in a stack of pancakes and a side plateful of bacon.

Emma gave her daughter a side hug as she came into the dining room and grabbed a seat. She threw Regina a smile as she slid into her chair. "Morning Madam Mayor."

Regina inclined her head toward her. "Miss Swan."

They served themselves and Regina cut Angelica's pancake for her. She looked around the table when she was done. "Oh, I forgot the syrup. Let me go-"

As Regina rose out her chair, the syrup appeared in a pink cloud. "Here it is Mommy."

Emma and Regina both were shocked.

Regina, of course, regained her composure first. "You can do magic?"

Angelica just picked the syrup up and poured it over her pancake. She began eating happily impervious to her parents continued delayed reactions around her.

The two women locked eyes above her head. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing. This was a game changer.

After breakfast, Emma turned on a children's program for Angelica while she helped Regina in the kitchen so that they could talk.

Emma brought in dishes from the table and handed them over to Regina. "So, she can do magic."

Regina robotically rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. It was a couple of minutes before she spoke. "Gold said her magic would be unstoppable. I guess that I just hoped –," she looked over at Emma with worry clouding her face.

"You hoped that it wasn't true because you just wanted her to be normal." Emma nodded her head in understanding. "I guess the fact that she materialized out of 'true love'," Emma air quoted, "should've made us realize nothing was going to be easy from there on out."

Regina returned to the dishes and the two worked in companionable silence for a while. "I'm going to have to start teaching her to control it." Regina finished the last of the dishes and turned to Emma. "You could use some lessons in magic yourself."

"So, what now?" Emma asked.

"Well, Geppetto will be here soon so I guess we can go over what Angelica would like for her room."

That sounded completely boring to Emma but if it was for her daughter, she could fake it 'til she made it.

"Oh, I decided that New York would probably be the best bet for clothes. I'm going to drive out there on Saturday after breakfast. Maybe stay for a long weekend."

Emma was glad that Henry would be with Neal on Saturday. It all sounded perfect. "No problem. I'll be ready."

They spent the rest of the morning with Geppetto and Angelica going over decorating and furnishing the bedroom and also outside play structures for their daughter. Geppetto had brought his son Pinocchio over with him and he and Angelica became fast best friends.

Afterward, Regina needed to go into the office for a few hours and was taking Angelica along with her so, Emma headed home to spend a few hours there. She would return later for dinner and bath and bedtime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went back to the apartment and packed her things for the trip tomorrow. Then, she dragged her bag downstairs and set it by the door. She did some sprucing up around the apartment and checked the time. It was almost time for Henry to be dismissed from school. She decided to go and meet him and maybe spend a few hours with him before she was due back at Regina's.

She put her bag into her bug and went to his school and waited. She saw him and waved until he looked over at her. Once he caught sight of her his face broke out in a grin and he raced over to her.

"Hey Emma. You come to see me?"

"No kid. I have another son that I was waving to. You just got in the way." She ruffled his hair and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"So, what's going on?"

"Nothing kid. I just wanted to spend a little time with you. I thought we could go over to Granny's and get a snack then maybe go out to your castle and hang out for a bit before dinner."

They went over to Granny's and got themselves some hot chocolate and cookies. Then they headed over to Henry's castle. They skipped rocks into the water and just hung out and chatted before it started to get late. They headed back to the apartment.

Mary Margaret and David were sitting in the living room and pulled apart pretty quickly when they walked through the door. Emma was sure they just interrupted a make out session between her parents. She felt so eeked out but hoped that Henry hadn't picked up on it. She just added it to the long list of reasons why adults shouldn't be living at home with their parents, even if their parents were the same age as they were. She really needed her own place.

"Hi guys," Mary Margaret said. "Dinner won't be for another 30 minutes or so."

Henry began chatting with his grandparents and Emma tuned them out. Emma chewed on her lower lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She knew now was the time. She took a deep breath and then another.

"Guys," when they looked her way expectantly, she took another breath. "I –," Emma looked at her family and froze again.

"What is it, honey?" David was there with concern etched on his face.

Emma looked down at her bracelet. She swallowed her nerves and looked at her family. "I have a daughter." She was smiling larger than anyone had seen her smile in a long time.

Henry finally broke the silence, "I have a sister?"

Emma nodded vigorously, "Yep, kid."

Mary Margaret nodded her head and smiled, "Well, okay. Grandparents again," she looked over at David. "Who is she? Tell us everything."

Emma was encouraged by their response. "Well, her name is Angelica and she's 4. She has gorgeous blonde curls and she's absolutely beautiful. She's –"

David held up his hands. "Wait, slow down. She's 4? Why are we just hearing about this?"

"Well, see, what happened was..." Here it goes, Emma told herself. "She's a magical child."

As far as everyone in the room was concerned, this was getting more bizarre by the second. "What does that mean?"

Emma swiped her hand across her forehead. "I created her. With magic," she added.

Henry, David, and Mary Margaret all exchanged perplexed looks.

Emma pulled out her cellphone and opened up her photo gallery. "Here." She passed her phone around so they could see the random pics of Angelica she had been taking since yesterday.

"Where is she?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's with Regina. She's absolutely gorgeous. I –,"

"Regina!" both her parents said in unison.

"Why would she be there? We have to go and get her now! What were you thinking Emma? How could you leave a child with that woman?" Mary Margaret was near hysterics now.

Emma shook her head. "No. She's staying with her. Regina's her mother too."

"What?!" came from the three of them.

Emma sighed. Here goes nothing, she thought. "Regina is her mother too. It was our magic that created her."

Mary Margaret turned to David. "We've got to call Blue. Obviously Regina's done something to her."

"Maybe it's another curse," Henry looked at Emma suspiciously. "I knew there was something wrong as soon as you said you were hanging out with her."

David had gotten up off the sofa. "I'm scared that this may be bigger than the fairies can handle. Maybe we should speak with Gold."

"What the hell?!" Emma put her hands on her hips and yelled, "I'M RIGHT HERE. My daughter is not a curse. Or a trick or a spell. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Again her parents exchanged a look like they thought she was losing it. "Okay sweetheart," Mary Margaret walked over to her slowly and wrapped her hands around her leading her to a seat. "How about I get you something to drink and we can chat about this once Blue gets here."

"I do not need your damned friend to tell me what I already know," Emma was really angry now. What the hell was wrong with them? How hard was it to understand that she had created a magical child with Regina? This was Snow White and Prince Charming for crying out loud. They were characters out of a damned fairy tale book and Disney movie.

She tried again one last time holding up her bracelet, "Look. We all three of us have one of these. The emerald you know is my birthstone, the amethyst is Regina's, and the alexandrite is Angelica's. We all have this bracelet. And it doesn't come off. I've tried. Here you give it a try if you don't believe me."

The trio all crowded around her to take a look at the bracelet.

"A bracelet means nothing dear." Mary Margaret said.

Henry's eyes widened in excitement as he bounced around, "That's it!" He snapped his fingers. "That's how the Evil Queen is controlling her."

"We have to get this off," David started pulling at the bracelet. "Snow, go and get my tools out from under the sink."

"She is not the Evil Queen. Don't you dare say that about your Mother again!" Emma was on her feet now. "And don't talk about my daughter as if she's a problem for you all to fix. You can either believe me or not. Either way, I'm going to be spending plenty of time with Regina and Angelica." Emma yelled.

Her family had moved away from her during her tirade. Mary Margaret looked at David, "Call Blue. Get her over here now."

Emma covered her face with her palm. "Look, there's nothing I can say to you people if you refuse to even try and understand. And the only reason you're not is because you don't want to; because we're talking about Regina. Talk to Gold if you don't believe me and he will tell you everything."

She headed toward the door then stopped and turned. "Regina and I are taking Angelica to New York for the weekend to load up on some things. I should be back by Tuesday. Please look after Henry until we get back. We can talk more after you all have gotten over yourselves and calmed down." She hugged Henry and left.

Emma sat in her car fuming. She looked up at the apartment and shook her head. That went just perfect, she thought. She put the car in drive and headed for Regina's.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After Emma left, the Charmings immediately called the Blue Faerie to come over. Besides Gold, Emma and Regina, they were the only other magical beings who were a staple in Storybrooke. And the Charmings needed answers fast.

By the time the faerie showed up, they had all worked themselves into a frenzy going over possible doomsday scenarios where Regina had corrupted their child.

Once Blue was seated, the Charmings told her what had happened with Emma.

"So," Mary Margaret finished up, "Is it a spell or a curse? We need to know what we need to do to find out what Regina has done to her and how to fix it," she huffed.

The faerie looked at her sheepishly. She loved Snow White and had no love for Regina whatsoever, even though in their Storybrooke lives she was Mother Superior. She didn't know how to break the news to her.

Blue shook her head and sighed. "Did she say the child was magical or that she had come from magic?"

Snow tilted her head in contemplation trying to recall Emma's exact verbiage. "She said she had been created by hers and Regina's magic."

"Did she have a bracelet on that sparkled?"

Mary Margaret and Henry both sat forward, nodding enthusiastically. They seemed confident that the faerie knew exactly what the problem was and how to fix it.

Blue shook her head sadly, "Then there's nothing. Nothing that can be done."

"What do you mean? We have to help my Mom. She's the Savior and we have to save her from the Evil Queen."

The faerie gave them a heavy look again.

Blue steepled her fingers. "There is nothing to be done because there is nothing that was done. For once, Regina's actually not at fault here. It seems Fate has chosen something else for the two of them. What you're describing is true love."

The Charmings let out a collective gasp.

Henry jumped up. His entire body was shaking and he was on the verge of tears. "No! There's no way! My Mom has true love with my Dad."

"If that were true, then you would have magic. But, you don't. There is no magic within you at all."

Henry looked like he had been struck. The Charming's collected themselves and wrapped their arms around him.

"You're still an extremely special little boy to us. And you're still the son of the Savior." David said.

Henry sank back down onto the sofa.

"Maybe Regina faked this." Mary Margaret just couldn't process believing that that woman could take her daughter from her twice.

"True love can't lie. With everything you've laid out," Blue shook her head. "Their bracelets will glow brighter the close they are to one another. It is a physical manifestation of their true love. Just like the child. I've only heard of a few cases of a true love baby. You have no idea how intertwined the two souls have to be to create a life from the strength of their bond. It's extremely rare. They're even closer than the two of you. Why, they're practically one and the same."

"But, Emma's never said or shown any affinity for Regina in that way," David persisted. "And neither has Regina. She just tried to kill her a few weeks ago."

"It's possible that they weren't even aware of it. But, in order for the magic to create, there had to have been some intimacy between the two," The Charmings looked embarrassed to be discussing their daughter's sex life. And with a nun no less! "Emma's your daughter but the truth is you only just met her a couple of years ago. You know events in her life. But, do you really_ know_ her?"

"So, is this child, is she like normal?" Mary Margaret asked. "I mean, she's beautiful. She's a blonde version of Regina. But, is she like other kids?"

"Oh, she's much more than that. She's the best of the both of them. She'll be of the highest intelligence and her magic will know no bounds. She'll be more than the two of you can even imagine or comprehend. She is a product of true love. And true love cannot lie. That means she is probably the purest life form on this earth."

"And there's something else."

The Charmings leaned forward and clasped hands. They weren't sure how much more they could take.

"As pure as the child is, that will mean she will also attract those who wish to corrupt all that is good in her and all her power that she carries within. She will need to be protected. Maybe you should talk to Emma about the child living here; away from Regina's dark magic."

"We've been trying to talk Emma. She's already said she wants the child to stay with Regina. In fact, she wants Henry to go back home too."

Blue sat back. "Well, it's just a suggestion. I cannot force anyone to do anything."

Mary Margaret spoke up, "I've known Regina for decades. She doesn't part with things she loves easily. And when she loves something she holds it very precious to her. I'd have to agree with Emma. With Regina's a good place for her to be."

Henry couldn't take anymore. Now his Grandmother was taking up for the Evil Queen! He had thought that his grandparents were on his side. Now, they seemed pretty quick to accept having another grandchild and Emma both belonging to the Evil Queen instead of with him and his Dad.

He sniffled and ran upstairs to Emma's room where he stayed when she wasn't home. He slammed the door and flung himself down on the bed. He grabbed his book and flipped through it. _They had to be wrong_, he thought.

He was the son of the savior. And everyone else but him was blinded. He'd make them see that he was right. His Mom and Dad had to have true love. He was right about the curse. And he'd show them that he was right about this too.

"Well, that's all I have to input into the situation. I'll see you both soon. I hope Henry comes around soon," With that, Blue left the stunned couple to themselves to process.

After a few minutes, they walked upstairs and tried to console Henry. They tried to cajole him downstairs to at least try and eat.

Henry was having none of it. He asked them to leave quietly.

They left him reluctantly. They stood in the hallway clinging to one another as they listened to the little boy cry his heart out.

SQSQSQSQQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As soon as Regina let Emma in, she knew automatically what had happened. She had told her family about Angelica and being the idiots they were, they hadn't taken it well.

Dinner was ready and they had been waiting on Emma to get there to eat. As soon as Angelica saw her, she ran into her arms. Emma grabbed her up and held onto the little girl for dear life.

Regina left them to go and pour Emma some cider. She wasn't going to press her to speak now. Angelica would be taking a bath after dinner and going to be shortly thereafter. It could wait until then.

Emma accepted the glass gratefully. She put Angelica down and took a large gulp. Regina patted her back while Emma erupted into a coughing fit. She drank more, slower this time, and handed the glass back to Regina. "More."

Regina filled her glass again and Emma took another drink. She could feel the warmth of the liquor spreading through her. She gave Regina a smile and leaned over and kissed Angelica.

"Well, dinner's ready. Let's eat." Regina led the way into the dining room.

After dinner and clean up, they both went upstairs to give Angelica a bath.

"Wait!" Emma said pulling out her phone. She began recording. "For memories," she said at Regina's questioning look. "You know, baby's first bath and all."

"This is actually her 2nd bath as she's been with us for 2 days now, but it's fine with me, dear."

Regina did the bathing and shampooing while Emma did the splashing and playing with their daughter. Then, Regina dried her hair and she allowed Emma to brush it out for her. They both laid down on either side of her while Regina read her a story and Emma acted out the sound effects. Afterward, Angelica fell asleep quickly. They both kissed her cheeks and quietly stole away to the study.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Regina finally broke the silence. She had poured them both drinks and they sat staring into the fire.

Emma stared for a while longer but when she finally spoke, Regina could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm trying not to be so mad at them but it's hard."

"Well, I've been mad at them for decades and it's solved nothing so far."

Emma smiled sadly over at her, "They were sure I was under a spell or cursed or something. They want to bring the fairies into it to see how you bewitched me."

Regina's lips twitched and she let out a small chuckle. She threw back her head and let her chuckle turn into a full out laughing fit. Emma looked over at her studying her face. God, the woman was beautiful. She too began to laugh.

After they had calmed and could breathe again, Regina asked, "How did Henry take it?"

"He's the one who was sure it was a curse." Emma looked over at Regina apologetically. She took a deep breath and sat up. "I've been thinking over what you said at the diner. I didn't take Henry from you. He wanted to be with me. And I just wanted to spend time with him. I guess I maybe did encourage him because it made me feel special. But, I understand how you feel." She grabbed Regina's hand and looked into her eyes. "I want you to know that I plan on making it right. We have two kids. And we should be working together more. Just a chance to be in both of my kids' lives is all I really want."

Regina wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. But, she knew fighting would get neither of them anywhere. She nodded and stood up. "Well, we have a long day ahead. I'm going to bed. Good night," she hesitated then she said, "Emma."

Emma smiled at her. "Goodnight Regina."

Maybe they weren't where they wanted to be. But, for the first time, Emma felt they were at least on the right track.

***** Fairy vs faery. I just like to use the archaic form. Also, the Blue Faerie is a huge bitch. Def not what Disney and fairy tales intended. **

** questions/22625/which-is-the-correct-spelling-fairy-or-faerie**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Henry got up early and crept downstairs. He snuck past his grandparent's bedroom and took extra care to make sure the door made no sound as he closed it behind him.

He was on a mission. He hurried through the streets of the sleepy town. He got to the shop and tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Morning dearie," Henry turned and saw just the person he was looking for. "What brings you here and so early at that?"

Henry stepped up to Mr. Gold. "I need to learn magic."

Gold studied him for a moment. "I see you've learned about your sister."

Henry gasped in surprise. "You know about her?"

"Indeed. I was the one who told your Mother's that she was a product of their true love." As a shadow crossed Henry's face, Gold continued. "And I can see that's what this is about, isn't it dearie?"

"Emma's supposed to be with my Dad. Not the Evil Queen."

Gold took a minute to answer. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't help you dearie."

"What? But, you taught the Evil Queen magic. I learn really fast and I'm a good student. I'll do anything you say."

"Regina was born with magic. I just taught her how to wield what was already inside of her. She was my best pupil too. You, unfortunately, were not, I'm sad to say."

"Whatever. If you can't do it, I'll just find someone who can." Henry turned and took off back to the apartment. He crept back into his room. He took his fairy tale book off the bed where he had left it and tossed it across the room. He was sure they were all wrong. The Savior was meant to be with his Dad. It's the only thing that made sense to him.

If no one would help him, he'd figure it out on his own. Just like he had the curse. He could do this. He would save the Savior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma was once again awakened by her little daughter. This time she heard her as soon as she opened the door. She pretended to be asleep until Angelica had climbed up onto the bed. Then, she flipped over quickly and swooped her up before launching a full blown tickle attack.

Her daughter's laughter bounced off the walls. Emma would never get tired of hearing that sound and vowed to ensure that she heard it on a daily basis.

She got dressed and carried Angelica downstairs. She brought her into the kitchen and over to Regina.

"Good morning Mommy," Angelica said around a giggle.

"Yeah, good morning Mommy," Emma repeated.

Angelica chuckled from inside Emma's arms. "She's not your Mommy, she's mine."

Emma frowned down at her, "No. She's not your Mommy, she's mine."

"Mom!"

"Angelica!"

Regina leaned against the counter and watched the shenanigans over her coffee cup with a smile. "Children, children, we're going to have to get this show on the road if we want to get to our hotel before our reservation expires. Are your things ready to go Emma?"

"Yeah. I'm all packed. Bag's waiting on the bed."

"Well, go grab it and put it in the car. After Tink gets here, we'll head on out. We'll grab breakfast at Granny's on the way." Tinkerbell had become Regina's best friend. She had a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast but, she was going to housesit at the mansion while they were away.

Tink finally showed up and she swung Angelica around the room. She and Angelica were like two kindred spirits. Angelica was already deep in love with the fallen fairy.

Even with Tink there, Regina insisted on doing a room to room sweep and making sure that everything was turned off even in the rooms that weren't used. They got the bags in the car and headed over to Granny's.

Once inside, Angelica ran over to a booth and Regina slid in beside her. Emma sat across from them both. Angelica seemed oblivious to the looks they were getting from the patrons but Emma noticed and ignored them all.

"Well, well, look what the cat drug in. I've been texting you." Ruby said as she sauntered over. "Good morning, sweetheart." She gave a kid's menu and some crayons over to Angelica then handed Emma and Regina their menus.

"Sorry Rubes. I swear I haven't been ignoring you. There's just been a lot going on." Emma stole a look over at her daughter. "We've been really busy getting our daughter comfortable and all."

Ruby blinked rapidly and looked over at the little girl. "Our daughter?"

Emma was laughing now and nodding. "Yeah. Angelica, this is Ruby. She's Mommy's friend. Ruby, meet Angelica."

'And she, what? Belongs to both of you? You're both her parents?"

"Yep."

"Yep," Angelica mirrored her Mom. They both laughed together.

"Well, I'll have the oatmeal with apples and fried apples on the side." Regina broke in handing her menu back to Ruby. "And some apple juice along with that."

"I'll have my usual."

"I'll have my usual too," Angelica added and continued coloring.

Ruby still seemed a little dazed but she walked away and left the family to their own devices.

They had finished eating and were on their way out the door when the Charmings walked in with Henry. Their eyes immediately went to the little girl who was holding Emma and Regina's hands. Everyone else's eyes in the room all focused on all of them.

Regina pulled Angelica closer in to her. "Hi, Henry," she said at last breaking the silence.

"Hi," Henry responded quietly while nervously alternating between staring at them and looking down at his shuffling feet.

"Hey kid, David, Mary Margaret," Emma licked her lips showing that she was nervous also.

"She's beautiful." Mary Margaret said. "Well, I guess we know now what you'd look like with blonde hair, Regina."

Regina just gave Snow a heavy lidded smirk but said nothing.

"There's some of me in there too," Emma offered up.

She looked at her parents and bent over, "Princess, this is your Grandma and Grandpa. And your brother, Henry," she told Angelica. "And this is Angelica. Say hi to them Angelica."

"Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma, hi Henry," Angelica waved to them all.

"You think you can give them a hug?"

Angelica ran over to her grandparents who smiled as they each hugged the little girl. When she got to Henry, he stood stiff while she engulfed him in a bear hug. She walked back over to her Moms and Regina pulled her close to her again.

Snow's face was lit up. "Hi sweetheart. Aren't you the cutest thing." Snow bent down to Angelica and ran her hand along her cheek.

Regina wanted to smack her for her impudence. Instead, she turned to Henry, "Emma tells me you're going out with Neal this weekend. I hope you have a good time," Regina said to Henry hoping he'd speak to her about anything.

"Yeah, it's a boy's weekend out. My Dad is meeting us here in a few minutes," Henry said quietly to explain why they were there. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. It was one thing to think of his Moms having another child in the abstract. It was something totally different to see her face to face.

And everyone was acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. From what he could make out of it, the girl was pure magic. And that smile on his Moms and grandparents faces was just killing him. Where did he fit in anymore?

Snow was encouraged by Angelica's calling her Grandma. "Can I hold her for a moment?"

"Sure," Emma said smiling.

"No!" Regina practically screamed while picking Angelica up and moving her to her hip that was farthest away from the Charmings.

They all looked at her startled.

Emma was a little embarrassed. "She only asked to hold her granddaughter."

"We'll wait in the car for you." Regina started to walk out with Angelica then stopped and bent over and gave Henry a hug and a kiss on his temple before she walked out the door.

As she walked out, Neal walked in.

"Dad!" Henry ran to him. "Mom made a magic kid. They say that she's true love. But, I don't think so. I think she's under a spell or cursed or something. She has to be right? Because you and Mom have true love. And the Savior can't have true love with the Evil Queen."

"Henry!" Emma took a deep breath because she had yelled louder than she had meant to. She was glad Regina and Angelica didn't have to witness this. "I will not have you going around saying things like that," she scolded. "Angelica did come from true love and our magic. And I do not have true love with Neal. I never did."

"I think you need to kiss her Dad," Henry kept going as if Emma hadn't been talking to him. "Go ahead, kiss her," he pushed Neal in Emma's direction.

"What's going on Emma?" Neal asked with a bewildered look on his face. He seemed a little nervous about what he had just walked into.

Emma shook her head. Just looking at Neal's face pissed her off. She couldn't believe she was still having to deal with this. "Regina and I have a daughter who's the product of our true love. And your son is having a hard time accepting that. Or the fact that I have feelings for his mother," Everyone in the diner gasped.

Emma ignored them and continued, "I need you to talk with him this weekend and try and straighten him out. I'm going to New York with Regina but I should be back by Tuesday and we can deal with this more then. I'll have my cell phone. Call immediately if he continues to be a problem."

She put her arm around Henry, "I know this is hard for you kid. I know how much you hate to be wrong. But, you're going to have to get on board. You have a little sister. You're supposed to be setting an example for her on how to behave. I'm a little disappointed in you right now. But, no matter what, I still love you. And so does your Mom. And Angelica does too already, I could tell. I'll see you when we get back on Tuesday. And you can be sure we're going to have a lo-ng talk about this kid. Have a nice weekend. I'll be calling and checking in. Bye." She gave him a kiss and waved to her parents and began to walk out to the car when Mary Margaret stopped her.

"Emma," she called. She needed to let Emma know that she was on her side. Her and David had digested all that Blue had told them yesterday. They just wanted their family to stay whole together. And if Emma really did love Regina then who were they to keep them apart?

Emma turned and waited.

Mary Margaret walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "She is beautiful, just like you said. We don't know where to go from here but," she turned chewing on her lower lip to her husband and then back to Emma, "we're definitely on board. If she's your daughter, then she's our granddaughter. And we want to get to know her. Please bring them by for dinner when you get back. And maybe send us some pics?"

Emma smiled brightly. She looked over at David who smiled back nodding his head. "Pics?"

"Yes pics." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I know what the internet is Emma. I do have a cell phone. I even have a facebook."

"Well, facebook is for old people. You really need to step up to at least twitter. Maybe even an instagram." She hugged Mary Margaret and then David. "Thanks guys. I'll send you the pics now." She waved and walked out to the car.

She sent her parents the videos and pics she had collected of Angelica so far. When she got to the car Regina was standing outside it with Angelica already strapped inside. She wordlessly handed her the keys and hopped in the backseat with Angelica.

Emma got into the car. "I know what you're doing. And it sucks. We're still going to talk about this," she told her as she buckled her seat belt.

"What do you mean, dear?" Regina took out some books for Angelica and put her car tray across her lap. She opened the containers of crayons and held up coloring books for her to choose from.

"You never let anyone else touch this car. You baby this car more than you do our kids. This isn't over." Emma started the car and looked in the mirror at Angelica. "You ready, baby?" When she nodded her head she put on some rock music and said, "Well, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

They got to their hotel and checked in quickly. Regina was pulling out all the stops on this one. They were staying at the Four Seasons Hotel in the Manhattan suite. They got a deal where they got the third night free so they jumped on taking advantage of the offer.

"No way," Emma squealed when the door to their suite was opened. She stood in the middle with her hands on her hips taking in the view. She grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her along with her while she checked out the rest of the suite. "No way!" followed by more squealing was all Regina heard as she tipped the bellman.

When she walked through the suite, she found Emma and Angelica sitting in the marble whirlpool bath. They were lying stretched out with their heads on their arms.

"Comfy, dear?"

"Yep," Emma smiled over at her. "This bathtub alone is way better than most places I've slept."

"Well, we've got a couple of hours before our tour. I think we should order up some room service and then let someone take a nap." Regina tilted her head toward Angelica.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said getting out of the tub. "What tour?"

"Tonight we're going on a tour of a design studio house. After that we're going to do the Red Carpet Experience for kids. I printed out an itinerary for you." She handed Emma a piece of paper that had tons of appointments scheduled in.

Emma blinked down at the scheduled list that Regina had set out for them. She was starting to feel overwrought. She thought they were just coming for fun and shopping. She should've known Regina's anal tendencies went past the Storybrooke town lines. "Umm, I kinda just brought jeans and t-shirts. Can't we just stay in?"

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," Regina huffed. "No one's making you." She turned to leave the bathroom. "And by the way, the pull out is for you. You can set it up in the living room."

"Look Mommy, I can skate," Emma turned and saw her daughter slipping around the bathtub.

"Me too," Emma pulled off her shoes and jumped with her socks into the bathtub. She spent a few more minutes taking pics and being silly with her daughter. Then, she pulled them both out and went into the bedroom where Regina was putting away their clothes. "So, what's all on the menu?"

They ordered, talked, laughed, and ate. Afterward, both women laid down on either side of Angelica who fell asleep pretty quickly. They studied one another above their daughter's head. The two of them soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, we really need to do something. And fast." Henry had spent the past hour going over what had been happening with Regina and Emma to Neal and his grandparents. He had worked himself up into another frenzy and was speaking so rapidly that Neal, David, nor Mary Margaret were even clear on what all he had said.

"Henry, I get how this news might be hard to handle. It's hard for me and your Grandfather too. But, we have to do what is right for your Mom and for Angelica." Mary Margaret stroked his hair from his forehead.

"That's what I'm trying to do! But, no one will listen or help me," Henry threw up his arms. "This is like the curse all over again."

"Except Angelica's not a curse. She's the purest form of magic and truth that there is." David threw in. "I guess this is our fault. For not explaining true love to you well enough."

Snow thought back to what she had seen when she first laid eyes on the three of them together. First she had noticed the bracelets. Blue had been right, they did glow brighter when they were around one another. The next were the huge smiles that she had seen on all of their faces. It hurt her slightly that she had never been able to make Emma's face light up that way. Or Regina for that matter. She hadn't seen her look so carefree since before Daniel was gone.

"Well, you see, with true love, it's like, nothing can touch you when you and that person are together. The bond that you have, sometimes it's almost a physical craving. You can't eat, sleep, function without that person being near you. You get really jittery and everything you feel is like ten fold. If you're upset, you're depressed, if you're happy, you're bouncing off the walls, if you're angry, you're angry enough to kill someone. It's like...," Mary Margaret threw a look of helplessness over to David.

"Well, it's hard to explain how you feel to someone else. Emma and Regina have true love between them. You need to understand that there's nothing in this world that can come between that. Not even you. Because true love beats everything. If you keep upsetting your Moms, you're just going to make yourself miserable and change absolutely nothing in the process. You've just got to learn to accept what is. And I know it's hard. It's hard for us too. This is the last thing I would've ever chosen. But, it is what it is."

"You're saying that they need one another or they die?" Henry was trying to piece together what he was being told.

She looked over at Charming and tried to imagine life without him. She shuddered, "Something along those lines. I mean, they won't physically die but they won't really be living either. Just going through the motions."

Henry looked over at Neal who had sat silent through all of this. "Dad?"

Neal shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are. But, I do know enough to stay out of your Mom's way when she's in the middle of something like this."

"I guess mostly what we're trying to say is that their life is between them. And this is what destiny has decided is right for them. You have no right to interfere."

Henry heard them all. But, he still wasn't convinced. He knew he was going to have to find his own way to make his Mom see that Neal was the one she belonged with. Not the Evil Queen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sent her parents the photos that they had collected from their New York adventure so far. She smiled over the memories of each as she sent them to her parents and Henry. She made a mental note to get a larger video card.

Emma flung herself back on the bed dramatically. Angelica followed behind her.

They had gone on the little tour that Regina set up and sure enough Emma had been bored to tears. She had entertained herself by being silly and making Angelica giggle when she was trying hard to be good. But, even then, she had barely made it through.

Afterward was the Red Carpet Experience for kids. Everyone has been dressed in a costume and the kids got to act in a little play. Then walk the red carpet and have photos and interviews taken as they made their way to a private screening of their movie. Emma, Regina, and Angelica had had a blast. They bought multiple copies of the footage to give as presents and keepsakes for themselves.

Now Regina was taking a quick shower and Emma and Angelica were waiting for their turn. Emma wanted to try out the whirlpool bathtub and so she had stocked up on bubble bath so that she and Angelica could take a long hot soak together.

Emma looked over at Angelica. She could stare at that child forever. The two of them became embroiled in a staring contest. Emma began creeping her fingers along the bed. When Angelica's eyes drifted, she jumped up in victory. "I won! I won!" she yelled.

Regina walked out the bathroom in a robe. She was drying her hair with a towel. Emma could tell she had nothing else on underneath it. Her palms got sweaty and she had to swallow a few times.

Angelica stood up on the bed with her hands on her hips, "Mommy, Mom cheated."

"Cheating a child? Sounds like a Charming," Regina grumped as she looked over at Emma. "What?" she stopped drying her hair and faced Emma.

"You're umm… beautiful and naked under there," Emma blushed and licked her lips.

Regina ignored her and turned to Angelica. "It's your turn for bath time sweetie."

Angelica jumped off the bed, "Come on Mommy." She grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

They got the jet streams going and the bubble bath poured in and jumped in the tub. They spent more time splashing and giggling than washing. And the floor was covered with water when they got out. Finally, Emma soaped and shampooed them both up, and they walked out to find Regina in a nightgown with her laptop.

"You two need to figure out what you want to eat. This little one needs to get to bed." She cuddled Angelica who had climbed up to her on the bed. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Emma and Angelica got dressed in pajamas while Regina placed their order. They all climbed in the bed and watched a movie while they ate. Angelica soon fell asleep while Regina and Emma continued the movie.

Once the movie was over, Regina looked over at Emma. "Want to watch another one?"

Emma studied Regina for a minute. She bit her lip and shook her head, "I'd rather we talked." She had been having thoughts about Regina and what having a "true love" child since Gold told them about how Angelica came to be.

Her attraction to Regina probably started from the moment that they met. The woman was gorgeous. But Emma never dreamed that it was possible for them to be reciprocated.

She was ready to admit how she felt. And if Angelica was proof of anything it was that Regina also felt the same way. She just needed to find a way to get past that 'Queen' exterior that Regina put on for everyone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Regina prompted after a minute of silence and Emma making no move to continue.

"Well, we never really have about … you know," she gestured to Angelica. "The true love stuff."

Regina averted her face when she brought up true love. "I don't see what there is to talk about."

Emma moved closer to Regina. Regina looked terrified. Emma moved closer still.

"I mean, we made a kid together. And she's real. She's like ... right there."

"I'm aware of my daughter's conception Miss Swan."

"Seriously Regina? Are we really back to that again?"

"Miss Swan, whatever you were –" Regina was cut off by Emma's lips upon hers.

Emma could feel Regina trying to back away so she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer in. She pressed her tongue against Regina's mouth demanding entrance. With a moan, Regina let her in. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and leaned into the kiss. When air became a necessity, Emma slowly pulled away. "If I knew a long time ago that's what it took to shut you up, I would've done that a long time ago. That was magic wasn't it?" Emma was referring to the tingling warmth that had spread from their lips down to their toes while they kissed.

"Yes, it was," this time it was Regina's turn to blush. She looked over at Angelica. "I still don't know about all this "true love" stuff."

Emma grabbed her hand, "No pressure. We'll just take this one step at a time. I already told everyone at the diner that I had feelings for you." At Regina's look of surprise she continued, "After you and Angelica left." She shrugged. She and Regina exchanged shy smiles.

She leaned over and placed little nibbles along Regina's lips. She put her hand on the back of Regina's neck and pulled her closer as the kiss once again deepened. When she broke their lips apart, she pushed their foreheads together.

Regina smiled over at Emma. At Emma's eager urging she continued, "I may have some feelings for you." Emma gave her an award winning smile. Then, her eyes clouded over, "But, I'm not ready to –"

Emma shushed her with another kiss. She turned her around and spooned her. "Yeah. I know." She breathed in the scent of Regina while trailing kisses on the back off her neck. She pulled her in as close to her as she could. And the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	9. INTERMISSION: SIDE BAR

******************* A/N:**

**I never do this. But, I can never make up my mind about anything. If I keep sitting on this, it will never get finished. As I said before, I never write fluff. My stories are always filled with angst. I think our scars help us become who we are. And I think everyone on this earth is a beautiful disaster of a being. It's what life's all about. Unfortunately this story has two different versions. And I've written ahead both of them. I think they're both great. I'm just not sure how to proceed with them. **

**I know alot of you are really invested in the fluffy version of the story. And yes I know Angelica is really adorable. But, that was never the original point of this story. I love my angsty version.**

**So, I'll open it for a vote. Do I continue with one and allow the other to be a serial? Or will everyone get confused if I put both versions up simultaneously? **

**The first 8 chapters will stay the same either way for both stories.**


	10. Chapter 9

***** A/N: Well, thank you guys for that. Here is a preview of what the rest of these chapters will be like. *****

**CHAPTER 9**

Regina had woken up in Emma's arms. She was surprised at the level of peace and comfort that had flooded over her.

She never thought she'd feel the way that Emma made her feel again. The last time had been with Daniel and she believed that her ability to love in that way had been buried with him.

As far as Regina was concerned, Emma made her feel like a young girl in love. Her vibrancy was hard to resist. Emma looked at her like she wanted to slam her into a wall and have her way with her. And looking into Emma's eyes made her want to be a person who could love and be loved again.

But she was still afraid to completely commit. She had been alone for so long. And being a part of a couple was frightening territory for her. It was too much for her to take in in just the few days that had passed since she became aware of the feelings inside her.

Emma had spent the entire day flirting with Regina. She was definitely ready to take the next step. She had feelings for Regina and Regina obviously shared those same feelings. They had two kids together. She didn't see a point in playing coy.

She had kissed her and held her hand throughout the day. She even got a few butt slaps and squeezes in when Angelica's head was turned.

But, she wasn't being pushy nor did she force Regina faster than she wanted. She was allowing Regina to set the pace.

They had started with breakfast at FAO Schwartz. Regina had bought toys for Angelica and Henry. Emma and Angelica had had a blast going down every aisle and playing with everything. Two kids in a toy store. While Regina followed along behind them taking the occasional pic and laughing more than she had in the past few years.

Next had been a tour of RKO Radio Studio and a Rockettes performance. Even though Emma had lived in New York for years, she had never had the chance to experience any of this. She felt like Angelica. Seeing wonderful things for the first time. Regina kept looking over at the two of them and giving them small smiles. They had taken tons of photos.

Finally, they got back to their suite in time to get Angelica down for a nap. It had been a great day.

After they got Angelica down for her nap, the two were kissing cuddled in one another's arms on the other side of the king sized bed from their daughter.

Emma wanted to tell Regina what today had meant for her. "I had a lot of fun today."

Regina pulled out of her arms, "I'm glad." It made her feel a little special that she had been able to give this to Emma as well as her daughter. What was the point of having money if you couldn't enjoy it with those you love? Regina sighed, "I only wish Henry were here."

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's arms. "Next time." She nuzzled her nose. "Maybe we come out for Christmas. We could like stay for a whole week."

Regina smiled, "That sounds lovely," Regina melted back into Emma.

"So, does that mean that we can keep doing this when we get home?" She wanted it to come out as a casual question but Regina heard the uncertainty behind it.

She remembered that Emma had grown up as an orphan and probably had issues with insecurity. The same way that she had issues with being too scared that the person she was committing to would be taken away from her.

She pulled away just enough to look into Emma's eyes. "I hope so."

Emma smiled and kissed her so hard she got Regina to start moaning into the kiss. She rolled over on top of her when they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Angelica was sitting up and looking at them strangely.

Regina shoved Emma off of her and sat up. "We were umm…," she looked over at Emma.

"We were having private grown up time, kid. It's something that adults do when they love each other."

"You love my Mommy?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." Regina blushed at the loving way that Emma was looking at her. "And she loves me too." At this Regina's head snapped over to Emma's.

And she nodded. "I do."


	11. Chapter 9 Redux

**CHAPTER 9 REDUX**

It was the whimpering that first awakened Emma. She blinked a few times trying to figure out what it was that had awakened her. Then, the whimpering turned into tears of pain.

"No. Please stop hurting me. Please no more. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" This was followed by the woman she was holding thrashing around and pushing and hitting at her.

"OW! Regina! OOOOWWWWW! REGINA! SNAP OUT OF IT! REGINA!" Regina may have been petite but Emma was having a hard time trying to get the woman to calm down.

After she released her, Emma watched in stunned shock as Regina scurried to the headboard whimpering and holding on for dear life.

It wasn't until she moved that Emma remembered about Angelica being in the bed with them.

"It's okay Mommy. It's okay," she consoled her Mommy.

Emma watched stunned as the child put her arms around her Mother and Regina finally looking around and registering where she was. At first her eyes were still glazed over and she seemed like she was still trapped inside her nightmare. But, then she quickly calmed down.

"He's not here anymore Mommy. You stopped him. You stopped all of them," Angelica crooned softly to her Mother as her breathing returned to normal.

Emma threw on the light switch and everyone blinked adjusting to the light. Regina's face was a beet red now in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. I'm fine baby. I'm so sorry Mommy woke you," Regina pulled Angelica to her kissing and hugging her. Her head swung over to Emma, "Mommy needs to use the bathroom now. Go to Mom so she can put you back to bed." Regina patted the child again and then walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

Emma was still shell-shocked. She was still trying to process what she had just seen. Regina Mills, the woman who never had a hair out of place, and was in control at all times, just completely lost it! And their 4 year old daughter just had to take care of her Mommy.

They could hear the water running in the bathroom and then what sounded like muffled tears.

Angelica looked over at her Mom. "It's okay now. She just needs to get her hurt out."

"What hurt?" Emma felt a flood of emotions racing through her. Here she was turning to a 4 year old for answers about what she had just witnessed.

Angelica just looked at her sadly. Emma felt like she was in the presence of someone who was much older and wiser than she could even imagine. She shook her head, that wasn't right she was just a 4 year old kid. That couldn't be right. So, what the hell was this kid talking about?

Emma thought back over what had just been said. "Who's he? And who did your Mom stop?"

Angelica looked toward the bathroom and then back at Emma. "Leopold," she said quietly.

Emma searched her mind for a Leopold. She knew no one was named Leopold in Storybrooke. Oh, wait. She remembered now. Leopold was her Grandfather. He was Snow's beloved Father. Snow talked about him all the time. He was a great man who gave everything he had to his family before the Evil Queen killed him.

But, wait. Why was Regina the one freaking out in the middle of the night if she had killed a kind and gentle man?

"No," Angelica said as if she knew what Emma was thinking.

Emma looked at her in shock. Did she just -? No that was crazy.

"Leopold was a horrible man who did horrible things to my Mommy," Angelica told Emma in a defiant tone. "Mommy had to stop him. He would've killed her if she didn't."

Emma's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? "Did your Mommy tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to. I already know all about her. And I know all about you," as she said this, Angelica traced a couple of the scars on Emma that were leftover souvenirs courtesy of the foster care system.

Emma shook her head. That couldn't be right. She didn't talk about her scars to anyone.

Angelica yawned and rolled over. At the same time the crying and the shower in the bathroom stopped. Emma looked over and Angelica was in peaceful slumber again.

Regina came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and towel drying her hair again. She looked over at the bed and a small smile crept over her face at seeing Angelica peacefully asleep. She stopped when she saw Emma staring at her as if she was looking at a ghost. Her face was pale and she looked like she was in shock. "What?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 10**

Regina did a final sweep of the room making sure that they had everything. Emma had gone down earlier with Angelica and the bellman to get the bags in the car.

Regina was feeling a little silly and melancholy. They had been in their own private oasis here. And it had been great.

They spent the past few days exploring the city, shopping, laughing and loving. They had gone to the Broadway productions of The Lion King and even Wicked. They had seen the Rockettes and explored Central park. Emma had even made Regina eat a hot dog from a push cart.

Now, it was time for them all to return to Storybrooke. And that depressed Regina. She hoped that things would continue as they had been with her and Emma. It was just her parents that she didn't trust.

She returned the key to the front desk and joined her family in the car that was packed practically to the roof. Even with the oversized trunk, they still were unable to carry everything home. They had to have some of their things delivered to a post office in the next small city over from Storybrooke since Storybrooke was a town hidden from the world. They would go back after unloading the car to pick them up.

She was allowing Emma to drive her prized Mercedes again. She checked in back and Angelica gave her a beautiful smile. Then she smiled over at Emma who grabbed her hand and held it for most of the trip.

SQSQSQSQSQSSQQSQSQSQSQ

They made it home in really good time. Emma had texted her parents earlier and let them know that they were near. They were going to meet up at Granny's diner for dinner together. Regina had rolled her eyes at the suggestion but made no other comments. Emma noted Regina's reticence when it came to her parents but let it slide for the time being.

They walked in as a family and all heads turned as the three of them made their way over to the booth that Henry and the Charmings were already occupying.

Emma and Angelica gave her parents and Henry hugs. Then Regina hugged Henry. They slid across the booth from the three of them.

The Charmings noted the smiles on all of their faces. "So, I see you all had a good time," Mary Margaret started with small talk. Emma had her arm slung casually around the back of Regina's head and was absently playing with her hair. Again, she noted how brightly their bracelets were sparkling. The two of them along with Angelica formed a beautiful picture. Mary Margaret could just imagine what the 2 of them had been up to for the past few days in a hotel room alone.

Emma beamed, "It was awesome."

"How did your trip go with Neal, Henry?" Regina asked her oldest.

Henry jolted out of his daze. He sensed the change in the air between his two mothers. He was still feeling a little put off about the entire situation. But, seeing them and that little girl together made jealousy rise within him. He was doing a combination of glaring at them, looking away then, looking at them with longing. "It was fine," he finally got out quietly.

Ruby came over with menus and water. "So, Emma," she said eyeing where Emma's arm was placed, "You still owe me that drink."

Emma smiled at her. "I know Rubes. And I will make it up to ya. Just let me get the munchkin settled and all."

Ruby nodded and walked away to give them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to order.

"So, Henry, we got you a few things," Regina nudged Angelica who was holding the bag with a few of Henry's gifts inside. "The rest are on their way. You'll get them soon. But, Angelica picked this out especially for you and she wanted to give it to you now."

"I got these for you Henry," she said handing over the bag. "I hope you like it."

It was an Air Hogs Atmosphere and a Helix. "They do magic. Now you can too." Angelica was so excited about the toy. She had instantly thought of Henry when she and Emma had played with them in the toy store.

"Well, it's more science than magic, but we really hope you like it Henry."

"Thanks," he said quietly. He didn't want to admit that he did. Especially since he had already decided that he wouldn't play with them. Angelica had hit him right in the Achilles' heel with the remark about him not doing magic even though the child obviously didn't see it as a snub.

"We got you something too," Emma said to Mary Margaret and David.

Angelica handed over another bag to each of them. They had given them both t-shirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, post cards and digital photo frames with all the pics that they had taken in NYC. But, David had also received a bracelet with Emma, Angelica, and Henry's birthday's enscribed on it. And Mary Margaret had received a locket with all of their pictures in it. It was the first present that Emma had ever given to them.

Mary Margaret got teary eyed and said, "Thanks Emma and Angelica." She looked over to Regina, "And thank you too."

Regina waved her hand, "It was Emma and Angelica's idea."

Emma nudged Angelica, "You want to give them a hug?"

Angelica crawled underneath the table and came out between her grandparents. She hugged each of them and also Henry who still wouldn't hug her back. She crawled back under again and Regina swooped her up into her lap.

"Well, I guess we should order." She said studying the menu.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 10 REDUX**

Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her back into the bathroom. She got right up in her face, practically nose to nose. "What the hell was that?"

Regina wrenched her arm free of Emma's grip. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Emma was starting to get pissed. "Don't you play dumb with me! What the fuck is going on? You just freaked out in the middle of the night and Angelica's talking like a 100 year old yogi or something."

"Angelica?" Regina looked panicked. "Is she okay?" Regina started going for the door.

Emma pulled her back again. "She's fine. She's back asleep isn't she? Now you," Emma pointed her finger at Regina, "Start talking."

Regina stared at the door like she was going to bolt through it. Then, back at Emma, "I had a nightmare."

"No shit," Emma crossed her arms over herself. "What was all of that about?" When Regina stayed quiet, Emma continued, "Is this about Leopold?"

Regina's head snapped in her direction. Her face was pale, "How did you know that?"

"Because you just told me," They stood in the quiet together, Regina looking at her feet lost in thought. And Emma watching the emotions flood across Regina's face, "He hurt you didn't he?"

Regina gave her the same sad look that Angelica gave to her moments ago. "It's not important."

Emma went to her and pulled her into her arms. Regina tried to pull away but Emma held her firm. After a few seconds, Regina started to cry. Emma held her until the tears subsided. She kissed her. "It is important because you're important."

She used her thumb to wipe away the last few of Regina's tears. "Tell me." Again Regina tried to bolt and she had to hold her steady. "Babe, tell me. Please. I want to understand." Still Regina remained quiet. Emma shook her head sadly, "Ever since I came here, it's like everyone knows all this stuff, and they tell me what they want me to know. And I walk around being confused and angry all the time. So, I get that about you. And I think you get that about me. That's why I love you."

Regina looked at her in shock, "You love me?"

Emma kissed her again. Long and soft and slow this time. "You're not the Evil Queen with me. And I don't have to be the Savior with you. You're the only person who just lets me be. I think that's why even when we were fighting, as long as you were there, I was okay. And now, I really just need you to tell me the truth. All of it. Please."

Regina sank down against the side of the bathtub. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared ahead for a few minutes. Emma followed suit, sitting with her legs crossed, facing Regina. She waited patiently knowing that this was going to be huge.

"I never wanted to marry Leopold. That was all my mother's doing. I never even said yes to his proposal. My mother did. And no one cared or noticed." Regina shook her head sadly, grieving for that young girl whose innocence was sold by her own Mother for the cost of a crown she never wanted. "I wanted to marry Daniel. But, he was a stable boy and Leopold was a king," Regina shrugged.

"So-," Emma prompted.

"So, my mother had been grooming me from the time I was born to be Queen. It was an obsession. That's why she took her own out heart out. So that she would have nothing holding her back."

"I was 16 but I knew what I wanted. I knew I wanted Daniel. And we were going to have a huge happy family. Until my mother ripped his heart out to teach me a lesson. One that I will never forget," Regina said this bitterly. The tears were back. They were streaming silently along as Regina kept on with her story.

"Leopold and I were married less than two weeks after my mother accepted his proposal. I became a Queen," Regina lifted her chin and said this in a haughty manner. All the while, tears continued to flow down her face.

Emma had seen a picture of her Grandfather. Or a painting rather. He was an older man. He had to have been like 50. She hadn't known that Regina was only 16. Or that she never wanted to be Queen. Her mother had never mentioned that part when she discussed how Evil Regina was. And Henry's book certainly hadn't either. In fact, all it talked about was how great Snow white was and how evil Regina was.

Emma looked over at her with new eyes from this new perspective. "And a 50 year old man turned a 16 year old into a wife." Emma felt embarrassed. She should've been able to read between the lines and know that there was more to the story than what the fairy tales said. She had done what everyone else had done. Judged Regina without even knowing the whole story.

She hated herself in that moment. Because she had known something was haunting Regina. And she had never asked. Some savior she was. She couldn't save the woman who had needed it the most.

Emma pulled Regina close. Their tears mixed together. Finally, once they were spent, Emma pulled Regina up and tucked her back into the bed. She climbed in behind her, once again with her arms around her. Before sleep claimed her, she vowed, that never again would she allow anything or anyone to hurt this woman.


	14. Chapter 11

******A/N: I've decided to discontinue the angst version. I have 2 other stories that I'm working on besides this one and 4 of them at a time was making me schizoid. So, I'll prolly continue it later as a sequel.**

**CHAPTER 11**

After they got the car unloaded they hung out with Tink for a while before the fairy excused herself and went home. She had watched the way they were hanging on one another and giving each other googley eyes. She figured the two needed some alone time.

The two of them spent some time cuddling and making out in the study downstairs after they put Angelica down to sleep. They were reminiscing over their little trip and talking about nothing in particular.

Regina started gathering up the remnants of their unpacking. Angelica's room still wasn't finished so she would be staying with them for at least another week. They had stored as much of the decorations for the room that belonged to her away in an extra bedroom while letting her open up her toys. They had put away her new wardrobe in Regina's closet for now.

"Angelica needs routine. And we haven't exactly set one down. Now that we're home, we should get her used to one as soon as possible."

"So, how do you want to handle Henry?"

Regina looked over at her and Emma continued, "I think he should come home. Like you said, kids need routine. And he's part of this family. Plus, we can't keep letting him call the shots on what he wants to do. He's 12 and we're his parents. The sooner he gets used to that the better."

Regina stood looking at Emma for a few minutes then walked over to her slowly. She put her arms around her and kissed her deeply. Then, she whispered in her ear, "I'm ready."

Emma knew exactly what she was talking about. She clasped her hands and smiled at her, "Are you sure?"

Regina's response was to kiss her again. When they finally broke apart, Emma led Regina up to the guest room she had been sleeping in since Angelica was in Regina's bed.

She dragged Regina inside and made a show of inspecting her body. Regina felt like she was naked instead of fully clothed.

Emma stepped forward and bent toward Regina. She kissed her softly on her lips. Regina wrapped her arms tight around Emma's waist. Emma looked into her eyes. Regina looked back at her smiling. Emma touched her temple, sweeping back a lock of hair and kissed her again.

Regina broke off the kiss. She stepped back and said, "Take your clothes off."

Emma instantly stripped. Then, Regina waved her hands over herself and took off her clothes. Emma smiled, "You've got to teach me that."

Regina just inspected Emma's body from top to bottom. Her stomach was flat. She had an athletic build that made Regina's mouth water. Undressed, Regina could take in her curves – swelling hips and full breasts.

Emma put her hands on Regina's back. She laid them both down upon the bed.

Emma cupped Regina's firm ass. Then, she slid a hand between her legs. Regina moaned and arched her back into the touch.

She laid on top of Regina reigning down kisses upon her. She found her breasts and fondled them then suckled. Regina was touching her too, but her legs opened first. Emma clasped her hips before kissing her way to Regina's center.

She ran her tongue up the entire slit of Regina's glistening folds. Then, she parted the folds and ran her tongue up either side. She sucked at the hardened little pink nub. And continued the onslaught with her tongue. Regina's moans got louder until finally her body began to shudder.

When Emma was finished, Regina pulled her up, gripping her thighs between hers.

They kissed a few more times with Regina languidly moving her hands and mouth across Emma's breasts. When Emma's moans became insistent, she began fingering her mound. She stroked her until her lips opened.

Emma's breath caught as Regina shoved her hand inside of her. Regina watched her, paying attention to the way she angled, and allowed Emma to rub and move on her, all the while stroking her on the inside. Emma came faster and harder than she remembered ever before.

Emma looked over at Regina lying beside her. "You okay?"

Regina smiled at her nodding her head.

"You're beautiful," Emma said as she cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her again, sharing the taste of Regina with her. "Was that magic?" Emma had felt a warmth tingling through her during their lovemaking. She wasn't sure but she thought that they had actually made magic there.

Regina stretched like a cat, "Yes that was." She pushed the thought away from her quickly though. She didn't want to have to be saddled thinking of "true love" and what all that entailed. Instead, Regina wrapped her arms loosely around Emma's shoulders. "We're not finished yet."

The two of them made love until they were exhausted. Finally, they slept, Emma spooning Regina and Regina holding Emma's hand that was around her waist clasped in hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 12**

Emma got up the next morning and strolled down to work even though she wanted nothing more than to be with her two favorite girls. She felt like she was walking on air. She had taken the past week off to go with Regina and Angelica to NYC. David had covered the station with the help of Ruby who was their part-time deputy. Now that she was back she needed to buckle down.

She checked the log and did a patrol around town. As usual, nothing was happening. She went back to the station and worked on some paperwork.

She redid the schedule and planned on talking with David about maybe coming in later and leaving later but she saw no reason for them to have to have someone there 24/7 when nothing ever happened. If there was an emergency, the phone lines in the station would be switched to whoever's cellphone that was on duty that night.

She was about to head out to the diner to get a snack when David and Mary Margaret came strolling in.

"Hey," she grinned up at them.

"Hi," they answered. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

Finally Emma gave up waiting, "Was there something I could help you guys out with?"

"No, no honey. We just dropped by to visit," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Well, since you're here. There's a few things we need to talk about."

David and Mary Margaret looked at one another. "Okay," David said as he pulled out a chair for Mary Margaret and got one for himself.

"Well, first there's the schedule. We do nothing all day. I don't think there's a reason for us to stay here all night when we live in a town where nothing happens. I think if we leave at 5 or so, and forward the phones to our cells we should be alright."

David nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Mary Margaret added. "At least now you'll be home for dinner every night."

Emma pointed the pen she'd been holding in their direction. "As long as there's no calls. Then, yes, we should be home for dinner." She looked down and looked at her parents shyly, "That leads us to home. I'm moving Henry back over to Regina's. When he gets out of school today I'll let him know."

The Charmings looked at each other startled. "Emma, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm glad you and Regina are getting along and all but –,"

Emma put up her hand to interrupt the tirade. "Here's the thing, Henry has two moms and a sister and he's going to have to learn to deal with that. I accept full blame for how things are right now. I should never have encouraged Henry to lie and sneak around behind his Mom's back. There was a better way to handle things. And I took the coward's way out, telling myself that it was because Henry wanted it that way. Except Henry is a 12 year old boy. And he doesn't get to call the shots."

The Charmings had never seen this side of Emma. She was decisive and taking action. On the one hand they were proud of her but on the other, they felt like they were losing their daughter all over again.

"Does this mean that you're planning on moving in with Regina also?" Mary Margaret couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

Emma picked up on it and came around the desk. She put her hand on her shoulder. "As long as she'll have me."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 13**

Emma found herself waiting outside Henry's school again. She texted Regina and told her that she wouldn't be home until later but would try and make it for Angelica's bath.

Henry saw her before she was finished texting and crept up on her. "Boo!"

She jumped and he laughed. She gave him a lighthearted punch in the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Totally worth it. Your face was priceless," Once his laughter died down he asked, "So what brings you to these neck of the woods."

"We got an errand to do. Hop in. We gotta get going." Emma ran around to her side of the car while Henry jumped in the bug. She turned to him once he was seated. "Put your seatbelt on and get out your homework. We got a long drive ahead and you can get your homework done on the way."

Henry did as he was told but before he started on his homework, "A long drive? Nothing's a long drive in this town so that means we're going out of town, right?"

Emma ruffled his hair as she started the car, "You must get your brains from your Mom kid."

Henry frowned at the mention of his Mom but knew better than to say anything. Emma was busy driving and didn't notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Henry pulled up to the post office. "We're here," Emma announced.

Henry looked up. He looked at Emma with his eyebrows raised. "Umm, we could've stayed in town for this."

"We're here to pick up more of the rest of our swag from our trip to New York. Come on. We gotta get in there before it closes."

They needed a cart to wheel the items out to the car and load it up. They then jumped back in the car.

"Now that that's done," Emma said giving Henry a fiendish face, "the fun begins."

"Ta-da!" Emma said as they pulled into the local Burger King. They went in and ordered. "MMMM," Emma bit into a fry. "I've missed you so much."

"You have fries all the time at Granny's when you order burgers or grilled cheese."

"I know, kid. But, there's just something about the fast food grease that Granny's just can't compare with. And as much as I love your Mom's cooking, if it were up to her, we'd never see the inside of a fast food joint. So, you'd best eat up fast, we've got one more stop to make. Also, don't tell her I brought you here," Emma nabbed a couple of Henry's fries.

Henry grinned and the two continued with small talk as they finished their meal. Their next stop was over to an Entertainment Center. "Cool!" Henry said as they got out of the car.

Emma stopped him before he completely got out. "You did finish your homework didn't you kid?"

"Erm … sure?" Henry answered weakly.

"Works for me kid. Let's go."

They played a game of laser tag and had a blast. They went through a drive thru and got some ice cream on the way back out of town.

"So, kid, your Mom and I were talking. And we've decided it's time for you to move back home."

Henry stopped eating and looked over at Emma in alarm. "What?! No!"

"The thing is kid, it's not your decision. You're 12. And we're your parents. You're coming home on Saturday. So, when you get to the apartment start getting your stuff together."

"What?! You're only doing this because of _her_," Henry accused. "She's not my Mom. You are."

"First, don't EVER talk about your Mom that way. She spent 12 years raising you. And I've gotta say, she's done one helluva job. Most of the time, you're not such a bad kid. Second, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I should've never encouraged you to sneak around behind your Mom's back and lie to her." Emma shook her head. Just thinking about her past actions embarrassed her.

"I was right about the curse! She is the Evil Queen! And you can't see what she's doing to you now because she's got you under some spell or something."

Emma pulled the car over to the side of the highway. She turned and looked at Henry square in the eye. The look on her face was anger, pain, sorrow, and disappointment. "I'm going to say this one time Henry. And if I were you, I'd pay heed to my warning. DO NOT EVER CALL YOUR MOM THE EVIL QUEEN AGAIN!"

Henry's head fell back as if he had been slapped. "But -,"

Emma shook her head at him and he immediately quieted. "The curse is over. Thanks to you, it's broken. But, the past is the past. No one is forgetting it existed. It is what it is. All we have is what lies ahead of us. Your Mom and I have been alone and unhappy for a long time. Now, thanks to Angelica we have a chance to build something better." Emma didn't miss the look of anger that crossed Henry's face at the mention of Angelica but she let it go for now. "And like it or not, as our son, you're a part of that. We love you kid. And we're going to build this family together. Make sure you have your stuff packed by Saturday morning. I'll be over to pick you up then." Emma put the car back into drive and drove back to town. Henry stared out the window and refused to engage in anymore conversation.

Emma walked Henry back into her parents apartment. "Hey, Emma. Are you staying for the night or - ?"

"Nah, I told Regina I'd be home before she put Angelica to sleep. I just wanted to walk Henry inside. I let him know that I was picking him up Saturday morning so he needs to have his stuff ready by then."

Her parents didn't miss the dour look on Henry's face. But, they knew they needed to support Emma's decisions if they were going to have a chance to keep her close to them. David nodded, "We'll make sure of it."

"Thanks guys. I gotta run. Angelica should be out of her bath by now." Emma hugged Henry on her way out, "I love you kid. I'll see you on Saturday."

Henry walked slowly upstairs to Emma's bedroom. He threw his backpack against the wall and stared at his fairy tale book. He knew it was up to him to take the next step. He began making his plans that night before he fell asleep.

SQSSQQSSQQSQSQSQSQ

Emma took a quick shower after unloading the car so she could hurry to her family. They were going to open the boxes together.

They had almost gotten everything unpacked when Regina opened up a box and began pulling out the items inside as if they were infected.

"What is this Miss Swan?"

Emma looked over and gulped. Regina was holding up a box of blu-rays that she had gotten for Angelica. They were Disney films and the specific one that Regina was holding up as if it were a live snake just happened to be Snow White.

Angelica began clapping and said, "Mommy, it's our secret stash. You're not supposed to know about it."

Regina looked over at Emma. She rolled her eyes at her, "Know that I am not amused," she said as she handed them over to her.

Emma shrugged and grinned, "The kid wanted them. Anyway, we can't deprive her of what every kid in the world already knows about."

"Also," Emma stood in the middle of the room and cleared her throat loudly. "I've come to a huge decision." She looked at Regina and Angelica in the eyes smiling. This was her forever. She grabbed an old plastic broom and brought it over to Angelica. "I need you to kneel before me Princess." Angelica did as told and Emma swept the broomstick to both of her shoulders and then her head, "I now declare you, Angelica Coraline Swan Mills. Rise fair maiden. You have been claimed."

She noticed that Regina had tears in her eyes, "If that's okay with Mommy," she said hopefully.

Regina nodded her head and said, "Thank you." While tears poured down her cheeks. Emma nodded at her.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Angelica asked sitting in her lap wiping her Mom's tears away.

"I'm just so happy." She pulled her close and kissed her head. Emma ran over and wrapped her arms around both of her girls. "So am I."


	17. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina waited around for Tink to show up. Emma had already left for work. She needed to get to work since she had been mostly neglecting her duties as mayor for a while now.

Tink had been hired as her official nanny. The situation was a win-win for all of them. Tink was her best friend, so she trusted her implicitly. Angelica adored the fallen fairy and Tink adored her. Tink would finally have an income and be able to move out of Granny's B&amp;B and maybe get an apartment of her own.

Regina had done the last of the breakfast dishes just as Tink showed up. "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it," she said as she opened the door.

"No problem," She swooped Angelica up and twirled her around. "I'm getting paid to have fun with my bestest new little friend. How awesome is that?" she dipped Angelica low.

"Awesome!" Angelica giggled. She wrapped her arms around Tink's neck and kissed her.

"Well, I'm out of here. Give Mommy a kiss," Tink handed Angelica over so she could say goodbye to her Mommy.

Regina hugged and kissed her. For a minute there, Tink thought she was going to cry. But, instead she handed her back to Tink. "Be good," she gave Angelica another kiss and waved goodbye.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tink asked as she put Angelica down.

Angelica ran out of the room and came back with a movie. "We can watch this!"

Tink looked at the movie and blanched. It was Snow White, "No thanks. I like living my life. If we watched that, your Mommy would definitely end me. Let's go and find something less gory shall we?" She led Angelica over to the movie selection. They found another movie, and then snuggled under a throw that was kept on the back of the sofa to watch. Tink absently stroking Angelica's hair. She had never seen Peter Pan either and was interested in this interpretation of him.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Regina walked into the Sheriff's station with some take out and a file folder. To say she was surprised by what she found there would've been a lie.

She tossed the folder on the desk loudly. Emma fell out of her chair. She had been sleeping with her head leaning on her arms and her feet up on the desk. Her mouth had been slightly open while she snored.

"I'm up. I'm up," Emma picked herself up quickly and turned around, "Hmm?"

"I see you're putting the taxpayers money to good use dear."

"Yea, I was on a case. Sorry, if I didn't hear you earlier. I was thinking too hard."

"I'm sure you were dear," Regina turned to the file folder. "Those are important papers you need to sign. I want to get them filed so that our daughter can be legitimately claimed."

Emma opened the folder and started signing where the arrow labels pointed her to. Regina unpacked their lunch. She grabbed a chair and sat it on the other side of Emma's.

After she finished signing she set it aside and dug into her lunch.

"So, I stopped by the library earlier and talked to Belle. Since Angelica is starting school this year, Belle's agreed to tutor her," Regina took a dainty bite of her salad.

Emma nodded still chewing on her enormous bite of a burger. Regina picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth for her. Emma smiled up at her lovingly swallowing her bite. She grabbed her hand and yanked her into her lap. She cupped Regina's cheek and placed a slow languid kiss upon her lips.

She pulled back and stared into the deep dark orbs. "I love you."

"I love you too. But, I have to finish lunch. At least one of us has a job that requires actual work," Regina rained kisses upon Emma and then moved back over to her seat.

"No afternoon delight?" Emma pouted over at her.

Regina just gave her a devilish look as she nabbed one of Emma's fries. Emma snuck another kiss and the two went back to eating and small talk before Emma returned to her napping and Regina returned to working.

SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF

Tink brought Angelica and Pinocchio to Granny's precisely at 7 on the dot. They were going to be met there by Regina and Emma.

Angelica and Pinocchio were still dressed in their costumes that they had been playing around in all day. Angelica was a fairy and had on a tutu and a pair of wings. Pinocchio was a pirate and had on a makeshift handkerchief and his eye was blackened courtesy of some of Regina's make-up that she didn't know about yet.

Ruby brought over some children's menus, regular menus, and waters. "So, I take it we're waiting on her Moms?" she asked Tink.

"Yeah. They're supposed to meet us here in a minute." Tink looked over at the small children who were arguing over crayons, "They're adorable aren't they?" She snapped a picture to keep for herself. She had already taken some and sent them to both Regina and Emma throughout the day.

"This one's the spittin' image of her Mom, aren't you li'l cub?" Ruby mussed Angelica's unruly curls even more. "And speak of the devil." Ruby smiled over at the newcomers.

The entire diner had quieted and was watching as Emma had her arm around Regina pulling her forward. Their faces lit up as they fell upon their daughter. Angelica jumped out the booth and ran over to her Moms. Regina swooped her up and Emma placed a kiss on her head. Again Tink pulled out her camera to snap a pic.

They were about to be seated when, in walked none other than the Charmings along with Henry.

"Hey, hey, hey, the gang's all here," Ruby said. "Why don't we take a couple of those tables and put them together? That way everyone can sit together, if that's what you all want?"

Emma swooped in when Regina balked, "Thanks Ruby. We'd love that." She kissed Regina quicky and whispered, "Behave." They sorted the tables out and sat down. Regina hugged and kissed Henry. Angelica leaned over out of her Moms arms and did the same.

"So, how was your day Angel?" Emma asked her babygirl as she took in her costume.

"Me and Pinoch played all day. I'm his fairy godmother now."

Emma looked impressed. "Those are some big shoes to fill. You know, Aunt Tink was Mommy's fairy Godmother."

The table got quiet as it was still a sore spot for Tink. The Blue fairy still refused to give her back her wings.

"Henry, how was your day?" Regina turned to him. She set Angelica down who scrambled off to sit next to her new best friend Pinocchio. The two kids became embroiled in their own conversation, ignoring the adults.

Henry shrugged, "It was fine." Henry wasn't used to seeing his Moms together and he didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing that little girl.

"Well, I'm starving, let's see what looks good tonight," Emma picked up her menu and starting looking through it with her free hand. Her other hand was occupied running her fingers through Regina's hair.

No one at the table nor anyone at the diner missed how close the two of them were sitting together. Nor how they always seemed to be touching one another, in one way or another, throughout the entire meal.

After dinner, Emma helped Regina on with her coat and finished with a kiss to her nose before lovingly running her lips across hers lightly.

"Can Grandma get a hug?" Mary Margaret asked Angelica before her, David and Henry left.

Angelica skipped into her Grandmother's arms and Mary Margaret held her tightly to her while dropping kisses onto her head and rocking her back and forth. "You're going to have to come over and spend some time with Grandma and Grandpa soon."

Regina looked horrified as David wrapped his arms around the both of them. "Hey, Grandpa wants some of that too."

Emma took a pic with her phone quickly as Regina turned to Henry. "We'll see you home on Saturday," she kissed and hugged him. Then, she turned her attention back to the idiots who were slobbering all over her daughter.

She took Angelica out of their arms and set her on the ground, "We really need to get Pinocchio home. I promised his Dad we wouldn't keep him out late." She walked out the door briskly holding onto Angelica's and Pinocchio's hands.

Emma and the Charmings watched her go silently. They looked at one another. Emma's face starts turning red. She let out an embarrassed laugh. "She's um… well…. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her when we get home." She sighed and turned to Henry, "Goodnight. See you on Saturday." She waves to her parents, "See you guys later."

They dropped Pinocchio off at home with promises for a playdate soon. Then, the family headed back home. They gave Angelica a bath together and put her to bed soon after.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand after it was clear that Angelica was asleep. She pulled her into the guest room and shut the door. She backed her up into the door and gave her a deep, long kiss.

The two of them made love until they were exhausted. Then, Emma pulled Regina into her side as she played absently with her hair.

"So, what was all that about?" Emma asked her.

"Well, if you don't know then we've been doing it wrong, dear," Regina tried to joke even though she knew exactly what Emma was asking.

"Don't play dumb with me. What was that with my parents at the diner? You did the same thing with Angelica when she met them the first time too. What gives?"

When Regina remained silent, she continued, "They just want to spend time with their granddaughter. What's wrong with that?"

"They don't really know how to take care of a child so I don't think it's a good idea for her to spend too much time with them."

Emma leaned onto her elbow and looked over at Regina, "What are you talking about? They've been taking care of Henry for months."

Regina threw her a sardonic look, "Henry's 12 and basically takes care of himself."

"They're my parents. They're not going to hurt her. She needs to get to know her family. They are the only grandparents she's going to have."

Regina's eyes were obsidian, "Touché. And who's fault is that?" she gritted out.

Emma knew she was really pissed and she was walking on quicksand. She just wanted to diffuse the situation. They could finish talking when they were both more awake, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out. Just – Can we not do this now? C'mere," she turned Regina around and pulled her into a spooning position kissing her along her neck and shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, jerk." Regina turned her head to receive a kiss. "Good night." They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 15**

For the second time in a week, Henry jumped out of bed bright and early. He made his way over to Gold's Pawn and pulled the handle. This time, the door was open.

Gold came out of the backroom and placed his cane on the counter. "The store's not open yet."

Henry had his speech already prepared, "I know, I just…, well, you see – I'm your grandson and I was thinking. We don't really spend any time together. You're always in this shop alone. And as your only grandchild, one day, you're going to want to retire and who will that leave to run the shop?" Henry shrugged his shoulders. "So, I was thinking. I could become like your apprentice, so that you can take time off and things like that. Until I'm old enough to run the business myself."

Gold looked at him through heavy lids, "So, we're still talking about your little sister are we dearie?"

Henry was taken aback. He had to think fast. "No. This is about me wanting to get to know my grandfather. Look," he said as he grabbed a broom, "you can start me out at the bottom rung. I'll be your apprentice and start by learning what things are slowly," Henry smiled.

Gold was no fool. But, he also was no fan of Regina's. He knew that Henry was playing a dangerous game. But, since it was obviously about Regina, he saw no harm in letting it work itself out. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be here by 1."

With that, he turned and went into the backroom.

Henry let himself out triumphantly. _He was in!_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQ

"Get back here!" a sleepy yet insistent voice growled.

Regina continued putting on her clothes, "Our daughter will be up in a few minutes, I don't want her waking up alone."

Emma sat up, "Well, when is she getting her own bed?" she huffed. "I swear If she wasn't so adorable - ," Regina raised her eyebrows at her. "That kid is a total cockblock."

Regina leaned over to kiss her when Emma yanked her and quickly straddled her. Emma struggled to get Regina back out of her clothes while Regina struggled with trying to sit up and keep her clothing on. Emma had just gotten the upperhand when the bedroom door opened. Angelica bounced inside.

"Mommies!" she jumped onto the bed and in-between her two Moms.

Emma looked over at Regina and mouthed, "Cockblock."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tink took Angelica down to Granny's for lunch. They both had been cooped up in the house all day and needed to get out and stretch their legs.

They had been seated and had just ordered when the Charmings came along. Their faces lit up at seeing their granddaughter.

Mary Margaret made a beeline straight for her. Once the little girl saw her, she dropped her crayons and ran into her arms. Mary Margaret inhaled the child's fresh scent. She gave her a huge kiss and hug and allowed David to do the same.

"Do you mind if we join you for lunch?"

"Not at all," Tink said quickly. "We only just ordered."

The Charmings called the waitress over and placed their order.

They enjoyed a nice lunch together. As they were leaving, Mary Margaret asked if they could spend time with Angelica.

Tink had seen the episode where Regina made it perfectly clear that she really wasn't comfortable with Angelica around the duo. Her loyalties definitely lied with Regina but, she was a softy. "Well, you see, it's actually her naptime."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands and took Angelica's hand. "Perfect! We can put her down for her nap." David grabbed the other hand and the trio walked out with Tink following sullenly behind. She just hoped and prayed that Regina's fireballs provided instant death.

SQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQ

Emma was thankfully the first to arrive home. When she walked into the house, she practically fell over Tink who was pacing the foyer. "What's going on?"

"Your parents are here and they refuse to leave even though I've given them plenty of hints. Regina's going to murder me and it's going to be slow and painful, I just know it."

Emma sighed and opened the door for Tink. "Go. Run. I'll take care of this."

Emma called out for her parents and daughter. When she didn't receive an answer, she walked through the house. As she passed through to the kitchen, she saw them out in the backyard. She stepped outside and cleared her throat loudly.

Angelica saw her and ran over and jumped into her arms, "Mom."

Emma swung her around a few times and tickled her belly. She gave her a huge kiss, "What's going on?" she directed this to her parents.

"We saw her at Granny's for lunch and we couldn't bear to be parted from her. She is absolutely adorable," Mary Margaret gushed.

David had walked over and gave his daughter and granddaughter a kiss. He put his arms around Mary Margaret. "We didn't realize how late it was getting. We'd better head home. Henry will be wondering where we are."

Mary Margaret put her hand on his shoulder, "We should just have dinner here." Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head. "I could rustle up something for all of us, that way we can help get Angelica in bed." Emma wanted to stop her but Mary Margaret was already moving to the kitchen, "You call Henry and tell him to get over here," She said to her husband before going inside.

"Umm, see, Regina really likes cooking, it relaxes her, and umm…," she tried to interject.

"Henry. Hi. We're over at your Mom's, I mean your house, do you need me to come and get you or can you get here on your own? We're going to have dinner here as a family. Okay. See you in a few minutes." David disconnected the call and grabbed Angelica out of Emma's arms. "Now we can finish playing sweetheart."

"Yay!" Angelica cheered.

Emma stood slack jawed for a couple of minutes. _This was not going to end well. She may have saved Tink but now Regina was going to end up killing her._

SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF

As soon as Regina walked in, Emma greeted her at the door with a pair of slippers. She pulled her inside and gave her a huge kiss. "Hello, my love." She pushed her down on the sofa and began removing her heels and sliding on her slippers.

Regina put her hands on her hips and looked at her with a deadpanned face and asked, "What did you do?"

It was then that the smell of something delicious being cooked hit Regina. She continued looking at Emma suspiciously knowing that Emma thought not eating off of disposable plates was upscale living. She'd actually seen her burn water. She'd left a pan boiling until all the water boiled out of it and ruined part of Regina's expensive cookware set. She definitely didn't cook.

"Don't panic. Everything's alright." Emma held her hands up and began backing away slowly.

Right then, Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen wearing a big smile and Regina openly gaped. "Regina, you're just in time. Dinner's going to be ready in about 5 minutes." She walked outside to join David and Angelica.

"What are those idiots doing in my home?" Emma squeezed her eyes at the sharp turn Regina's voice had taken.

Just then, the door opened and Henry walked in. Emma ran to him. "My son." She gave him a sloppy kiss. "Look, Regina our son is home." She thrust Henry at Regina and raced outside. "I'm going to help umm…. Bye." She ran out the back door.

Regina and Henry stood regarding one another. "Hi?" Henry managed to get out. He was sure he had just walked into something but wasn't sure what.

Regina smiled and pulled him to her. "Hi," she kissed and hugged him.

Mary Margaret, with all of her graceful timing, strolled back in still smiling, "Hi Henry. Dinner's ready you two. Wash up."

Dinner was a stilted affair. Regina had to put up with the two idiots pawing all over her daughter. Emma just stared at her waiting for her to blow up when she wasn't looking at her and turned away quickly when she was. And Henry looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Finally, the torture ended and Regina quickly began taking things into the kitchen. She shooed away all help with cleaning up to keep from strangling the idiots and instead took her anger out on the massive stockpile of pots and pans in the kitchen. It seemed Mary Margaret needed every single piece of cookware in her fully stocked chef's kitchen to put together a small meal. Regina was sure she was going to be washing dishes for the next 2 hours.

Emma thought her parents would leave soon after dinner but she was wrong. They confiscated Angelica out of Emma's arms and took her upstairs for a bath and to put her to bed. Emma tried letting them know that that was one of her and Regina's favorite part of the day but they just tut-tutted and kept right on going.

"Well, we're off," Mary Margaret chirped as she came back into the living room. "She's such a little angel. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Come along, Henry. Tell your Moms bye. You still have some packing to do."

Regina had come out of the kitchen by this time and looked around for her daughter. "Where's Angelica?"

"Oh, we put her to bed already," Mary Margaret reiterated. "We'll be back tomorrow to spend more time with her. You all have a good night."

Regina had murder in her eyes as she watched her walk out the door.

"Bye," was all Henry said as he followed his grandparents.

Regina turned to Emma but found an empty space where she had been sitting seconds before. She had already bolted up the stairs.


	19. Intertwined: Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Emma walked into the bedroom to find Regina sitting beside a sleeping Angelica reading on her tablet. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I am in bed, dear," Regina answered.

"That's not true and you know it," Emma accused.

Regina continued reading and wouldn't respond.

Emma grabbed the tablet out of her hand. Regina looked up at her with her eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched. Then she turned over, laid down, and pulled the blankets over her. Emma snatched them away.

Regina sat up in bed. "Seriously? Don't you think you're acting like a 3 year old?"

"No. I think you're acting like a 3 year old," Emma huffed. She was becoming livid. "I still don't get what the big deal is. My Mother just wants to spend time with her Grandchild. And you're just being an evil bitch."

Regina rolled over and curled into the fetal position, "She killed my mother." It came out so quietly Emma wasn't sure she heard her right. But, as she saw Regina's body shaking, she knew she had.

Emma looked over at Angelica to make sure that she stayed asleep. "Hey. Hey," she rolled Regina back over until she was facing her. Emma got into the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh," she held her close, kissing her tears away. She rocked her in her arms while Regina cried.

As she held her, she cursed herself for being so blind and stupid. Emma thought back to the day she had followed Regina home. It was the night that Angel had come into their lives. When she had found Regina in Henry's room, she had looked so broken. And even though her eyes still had that haunted look, Emma hadn't seen the tears in a while. She had forgotten that Regina was still in the midst of grieving.

She put her arm behind her back and supported her as she practically dragged her into the guest bedroom. She got the two of them into bed and just continued holding her until the tears finally slowed.

Emma had never been good at emotions. Foster home life wasn't exactly conducive to emotional health. The constant upheaval and transiency only helped to ensure emotions learned to stay buried.

For Emma, sex was a physical thing. We are human animals and it was a natural biological need that craved satisfaction. She usually left a trail of one night stands behind her when she blew from one town to the next.

But now with Regina, she had learned that it was also a loving thing. Not even with Neal had she felt the way that Regina could make her feel. One touch or look from her could send her on a rollercoaster of emotions. The loving and being loved part was just as fresh to her as it was Regina.

This night, as Emma held Regina in her arms, she only wanted to give her comfort. She began kissing her tears away. Her hands cupped her cheeks as she brought her lips to them repeatedly. She brushed her hair back from her face and put as much of her emotions into that kiss as she could.

After Regina had quieted completely, Emma wrapped her arms around her. She began exploring her body slowly and deliberately watching Regina's face as she stripped her nightgown from her. She quickly stripped herself and then laid back down next to her. She brought one of her nipples, then the other to her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the tight buds as Regina arched her body up to meet her mouth and let out low deep moans. She sucked one and then the other as her hands dipped lower in between them.

Emma's hand traveled between them and she felt the wetness between Regina's legs. Regina's hips moved forward as Emma inserted one finger and then another and cupped her palm above her clit. Regina's hips and Emma's hand found a rhythm that was their own. Regina clung to her and cried out as her body exploded in spasms.

Emma stroked Regina through her high and they kissed each other tenderly. Emma wrapped the blanket around the both of them as they fell into a deep sleep.

**SQSQSQQQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina rolled over and looked over at Emma. She was lying with her arm thrown across her face.

"I'm sorry." Emma said quietly.

Regina turned her entire body to face Emma. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Emma dropped her arm from across her face. She turned to Regina and grabbed her hand, "I am. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that your Mom is gone. I'm sorry for the way she was gone," she ran her hand down her face and shook her head, "The way Mary Margaret did that was just – I have no words for it."

"I wish I had've been here for you more. I'm really sorry that I wasn't," Emma was lost trying to convey her feelings about Cora's death to her daughter. The way Cora had died was cruel. And she couldn't imagine how it felt for Regina, finally getting her mother back after years of abuse, only for her to die in your arms. And no one really caring. The town was more interested in celebrating her death.

"Thank you," Regina said sincerely.

Emma turned all the way toward Regina and pulled her close. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

Emma looked deep into her eyes, "Do you?"

"Yes." Regina kissed the shoulder her head was resting on. "I just – can't right now with your mother."

Emma nodded, "I understand." She thought a few minutes on it. She couldn't put herself in Regina's shoes but, she still needed her to understand. "This family thing, it's all new to me too. And I know that David and Mary Margaret don't mean any harm. They love Angel already. They'd never –"

Regina cut her off with her finger to her lips. She kissed her. "I understand too. There just has to be rules and boundaries and as long as I've known Snow she's never been able to understand those things."

"Well, I still have to go and get my things from over there when I pick up Henry. Did you want to come?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No. I'll pass. But, you can take Angelica with you. When you get back, we can run through some magic work. Her power is already pretty strong. We need to work on finding out what she can and can't do and taming it. Maybe giving her some rules with her magic too so people don't look at her strange."

Emma snorted while she laughed. "Could you imagine her floating something through the air and everyone thinking it was a ghost?"

Regina joined in the laughing until Angelica skipped into the room. "Hi Mommies."

"Well, I guess it's time to get up," Regina said and made to move.

Emma tackled her down. "No, you don't. It's the weekend."

"I still have to make breakfast."

Emma shrugged. "we'll go out for breakfast. Right Angel?"

Angelica jumped to the side where Emma was holding Regina pinned down. She kissed both her Mommies. "Right on!"

Emma's head did a double take. "Did my kid just make her first rock statement?"

Angelica giggled.

Emma grabbed her and pulled her down next to Regina and tickled her. "My daughter! My daughter!" she pulled her to her. "We're going to rock out everyday. None of Mommy's boring music. Now do this," Emma showed her the sign for rock music and how to bang her head. Angelica mimicked her mother.

Regina sat up, "That's where all your brains went to." She got out of bed and began walking away, "Come on Angel. Time to get dressed so we can go and get some breakfast."

"Yay!" Angelica cheered as she followed her out the room.

"Hey, rock comes before all else. Traitor!" Emma shouted after them.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina left Emma and Angelica at Granny's. They were going to go and pick up Henry and the rest of Emma's things. Regina begged off saying she wanted to get things picked up at home but, honestly, she wasn't in the mood to see Snow.

She started to head home, then decided she'd go over to her vault instead. She went to the mausoleum and found some white roses outside against the door. She picked them up and looked around curiously.

She brought them inside and walked over to the crypts. Regina hadn't wanted to publicly display her mother's body. She knew everyone in the town thought she was evil and deserved what had happened to her. But, Regina knew better. Everyone deserved a second-chance. And Snow stole her Mother's away from her. Just like she had always taken the things that Regina loved away from her.

Regina pushed the rage and pain aside and sat down next to the two crypts. "Hello Mother, Father."


	20. Intertwined: Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Emma let herself into her parent's house. Her parents were sitting in the living room and smiled as soon as they saw her. Then, they caught sight of Angelica and it was all over from there. Emma went upstairs knowing it was no use trying to get their attention now.

She opened the door to her room, and there Henry lay across her bed with his fairy tale book. She sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be a good day with Henry.

She put a smile on her face anyway, "Hey. You all packed yet?"

Henry shrugged but still didn't really look up.

"Since you are, then you can start putting your boxes downstairs so they can be ready to put in the car."

Henry glared at her but she just ignored him and started filling the boxes that she had brought upstairs with her. She turned back towards him after a couple of seconds, "Go on," she ordered.

He got up and grabbed a box. "We need to get this done fast. I have to get to work."

"Work? What work could you possibly have to do at 12?" She tried holding in her laughter because she saw he was being serious.

"I got a job," when she quirked her eyebrow at him he continued, "I work for Gold now."

This she did outright laugh at, "No. Now bring your stuff downstairs." She continued chuckling to herself while she concentrated on packing.

Henry was mad, "You can't stop me from working. It's my job, I found it on my own. And I'm going."

Now Emma's temper started to flare. She wasn't in the mood for him today. She walked over and got into his face, "Actually I can. It's called child labor laws. Also, I'm your Mother and I said no." She shook her head, "Even if you did have job do you really think me or your Mom would let you work with Gold?"

"He's my grandfather. I have a right to spend time with him," Henry continued arguing.

"Right? You think you have rights in all of this?" Emma stood back with one knee slightly bent and one hand on her hip. She shook her head at Henry. "First, let me make this clear. You are NOT the parent. You are the child. You do not get to tell us what you feel your rights are. I'm beginning to see now all the mistakes I've made. But, I'm going to fix this." She saw Henry was getting worked up so she took a calming breath.

She moistened her lips and began, "Henry, you are a child. And you have two mothers whose job it is to look out for you. I know you think have a right to say what you want, when you want to anyone but the truth is, you don't. I blame myself for allowing things to get out of hand so badly. I should've never let you come here to live. I'm going to be kicking myself in the ass for a long time over that one," she shook her head again.

She shifted her weight onto her other leg. "Regardless, you need to get something straight right now. You will show respect to me, your mom, and your sister. We would never allow you to work with Gold because we don't trust him. And we don't think he's safe to be around." She held out her phone to him, "If you think your Mom will tell you anything differently, give her a call and see. I'm sure she'll back me up on this."

Henry glared at her, grabbed a box, and headed downstairs.

Emma watched him go then hung her head. She dialed Regina.

"Yes?"

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Regina could practically see Emma chewing on her lip and pacing in front of her. Her energy sounded off.

"It's Henry."

"Oh." Regina was sure she knew where this was heading.

"He wanted to work with Gold. I told him no. Now, he's mad."

"Well, that sounds like Henry. He's got your stubbornness. He doesn't like being told no nor contradicted in anyway."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut with her thumb and index finger. "Anyway, we're going to be a few more hours, do you want me to pick something up along the way?"

"Actually I'm visiting my parents. I'm going to be awhile."

Emma was confused for a second. Then, she remembered the mausoleum. "Oh. Oh. Regina! Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you!"

"I'm fine dear. I just – I needed some alone time. Just, please."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Regina was touched. No one ever asked her that question and cared about the answer. She smiled into the phone, "Yes. Just – I'm going to be a while."

"OK. I'll keep the kids busy until dinner then. I'm sure Mary Margaret would love having us here for a while. I'll pick up something for dinner on the way back."

"Thanks."

"I love you," Emma refused to put the phone down without hearing it back.

"I love you too."

Emma grinned into the disconnected phone. Yep, she had it bad.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

David came upstairs shortly after Henry took his last box down. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "So, need any help?"

"No thanks. I'm good," Emma could see he had something he wanted to talk about but wasn't sure how. "How're you?"

"I'm good. Great. I'm a grandfather twice now. I feel like I should give you some kind of talk but, with two kids already and a wife - ," he shrugged it off.

"Wife?" Emma laughed. "We're not married yet."

"Don't you think you should soon? I mean, I'm sure the kids would love to know their parents are married."

Emma rolled her eyes. "This isn't the olden days. I've already had her virtue and she's already had mine. We're good." At the uncomfortable look on his face, she continued, "I mean marriage sounds great. I just never really thought of it. I guess- maybe …." Emma thought of the sight of Regina walking towards her in a beautiful gown. The thought made her happy. She looked over at him and grinned, "I think you're right. I do want to marry her."

The two shared a smile.

"But, Mary Margaret…." Emma looked over at him with worry clouding her face.

"What? You think your Mother won't approve?"

"You do?"

"Snow loves Regina. And Regina loves Snow."

Emma continued packing so that she didn't have to concentrate on her Dad, "Uh, I think you're getting those trying to kill one another signals crossed."

"No. They love one another. They always have and always will. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

David sat down on the bed and stilled Emma's hands. "Their relationship is complicated. But, trust me, you do not want to get in the middle of it." David seemed to be lost in thought for a minute before he tentatively began, "Did your Mom tell you what happened when Regina pulled out her heart?"

"No. She just said that she had. If Regina had've done something, we'd have known by now."

David jiggled his leg and stared straight ahead. Then, he made a decision and jumped in, "she showed her that her heart was black."

"What?! Snow White's heart black?" Emma practically leaped off the bed. "Well, how do we fix it?"

"There's no specific act that can be done. It all gets worked out in the cosmos or whatever. The fates have to see that she's deserving and then her heart will be lightened again. But, having Angelica here is a huge help. Blue said that she was pure light magic. I think that's why Snow's been craving to be around her so much. She makes her feel better.

Emma nodded her head while it was down, "Yeah, about that- Regina kinda wants the whole impromptu visits reigned in. Just, you know, like call when you're coming over and things like that. Boundaries."

David was frowning and it deepened the more his daughter spoke. "See? This is one of those between the two of them things that I was telling you about. Don't get dragged into the middle of whatever it is they're trying to drag you into. It won't end well, for you."

Emma held out her hand for David to shake. "Got it," as they shook it out.

"So, you need some help in here? What's next on the docket?"

"I'm almost packed and I have to load up the car. Angel's going to need a nap after lunch and Regina's busy until dinner so I figured maybe we can have lunch here, or at Granny's, and she can nap here and then I'd take her and Henry out for a while once she's up."

"Sounds great to me. I'll let your Mom know she's having a full house for lunch." David picked up one of the boxes, "I just need the keys so I can start filling up the car."

Emma tossed her keys down to him and continued smiling. After so long without any family at all, she just kept finding more and more. She was grateful.

SMF SMF SMF SMF SMf SMF SMF SMf SMF

Emma looked back at her babygirl squished amongst the boxes. "You ready Angel?"

Angel smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She had been doing a lot of signing lately. Emma wasn't sure where she was picking all these new things up from but figured it had to do with her being smart like Regina.

After lunch and Angelica's obligatory 1.5 hour nap, she had decided to take the kids out to the entertainment center. As they were driving out she said, "Now remember princess, we're not going to tell Mommy about this right?"

"I'm not going to tell her that I'm not s'posed to tell her." Emma knew she'd be busted within the first 5 min of returning home.

She turned to Henry. He was gazing out the window after giving Emma the silent treatment for most of the afternoon after being told he wasn't working with Gold. "You really gotta work with that kid on secret keeping. Maybe with the treehouse Geppetto is putting in, you both can climb up and work on your secret missions and stuff."

They get to the fun center and Angel is enraptured. Emma loved watching her baby's face as she experienced new things. She got her phone ready since she knew today was going to be full of opportunities for pics.

She asked Henry what he wanted to do and when he just shrugged and looked uninterested, she turned to Angel and explained some of the things to her. Angel decided she wanted the bumper boats because they were pretty and she loved being in water, so they paid and headed out.

Emma and Angel got into one boat and they Henry found his own. He acted like he could care less about the fun and games but Emma could see the little smiles on his face that he tried to hide and the excitement in his eyes.

Emma hadn't bothered paying attention to the instructions of keeping all parts inside the boats so she ended up taking a dive into the pool after a shove from a kid who seemed determined to tackle her and Angel's boat. She leaped out of the water as another kid leaned over and puked in it. Needless to say, the fun ended shortly thereafter.

After an hour of squirting and bumping one another, they headed out back to town. They stopped at an ice cream parlor and grabbed some cups on the way back. Angel and Emma had strawberry sundaes and Henry had chocolate. Emma clinked her cup against her kids and smirked at Henry's attempt to pretend that he still didn't care even when he practically gulped his down.

They stopped at Granny's on the way back to town and picked up some dinner. They got home and Regina walked out of her study. As soon as they walked in, Angelica ran up to Regina who swooped her up in her arms.

"Mommy! I'm not s'posed to say that we went in the water and got wet. And we had ice creams. And we played bump 'n boats. And Mom fell out the bump 'n boat because she didn't listen to the man. And the little boy threw up on the bump 'n boat."

Emma shook her head at her daughter's innocent nature and laughed, "But we still kicked butt out there on the water though! I splashed water all over that kid who made me fall and he ended up wetter than I was." She kissed Regina and they went into the dining room with the food.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Splashing a small kid? What's there not to be proud of?"

"Hey, all's fair in love and warfare," she put the food down and pulled Regina into her arms for a kiss. She continued to hold her as she looked in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Regina pulled away from her. "I'm fine." She turned around to Henry who was just standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of him with his mouth slightly opened. "Hi Henry," she smiled. "We're thrilled you're back home."

Henry hung his head and shrugged and muttered something that she took as a "hi."

Regina turned to Emma who rolled her eyes at her. "He's been like that for a while. Let's eat!"


	21. Intertwined: Chapter 18

*****A/N: We're almost at the home stretch. There's another chapter or 2 left and then we're done! **** :D  
**

**CHAPTER 18**

They unloaded the car and Emma put her things away while Regina and Angel went to see if Henry needed help before giving Angel her bath.

Henry was sitting on his bed looking around his room. He hadn't even started to unpack anything.

"Hi Henry," Regina says as she enters his room with Angelica in tow.

"Hi Henry," Angelica mimics her Mommy then goes over to Henry and gives him a hug.

Regina smiled at the two. "We're really glad you're home." She begins taking things out of the boxes and putting them away for him. Angel begins inspecting the boxes and their contents while chatting away to her brother.

"Guess what Henry, Pinocchio's coming tomorrow. And guess what Henry, we're going to get us a playhouse tomorrow. And guess what Henry – "

Henry jumps up and snatches the box away from her. "Stop touching my stuff."

Regina's head snaps around. She turns completely and faces Henry with her hands on her hips, "You don't speak to your sister like that."

Henry hung his head and shifted from foot to foot. "She was just touching everything," he accuses.

"Then, you can politely ask her not to. But, you will not speak to anyone that way. Understood?"

Henry shifts his gaze away from his mother and over to his sister. "Yes," he says while glaring at her.

Regina is troubled. Her son coming home was supposed to be a time for celebration. She bends over and puts her hands on his shoulders, "We're glad you're home Henry. But, a lot has changed. And we're not going to be moving backwards. I'm sorry things are hard for you. But, I promise, you'll be happier learning to appreciate them instead of finding ways of fighting them."

Henry avoids her eyes and pulls himself out of her arms. "Can I be alone now? I can unpack myself. Please."

Regina looks at him with sorrow in her eyes. She smiles over at Angel, "Come on Angel. It's bathtime."

"Wahoo! Yes!" Angel leaps off the bed and runs to the masterbath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry watches aghast from a crack in his door as Emma leads Regina out of her bedroom after putting Angel to sleep. She pushes her against the wall and kisses her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't ask you sooner. I wanted to wait until we got the kids to bed."

"Yes," Regina smiled at her and kissed her nose. "I'm fine. Really," at Emma's probing look.

Emma kisses her softly again and ends the kiss with their foreheads pressed together. Gazing into chocolate eyes she says, "You know I love you right?"

"I do. And I love you too," Regina tightens her around her waist.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Emma purrs. "Let's check on our son and get to bed."

Henry raced back to his bed and flew underneath the blankets. He pulls them up under his chin and turns his back to the door. He pretends to be asleep.

They both stand on either side of him. Regina leans in and kisses him while she runs a finger along his jaw. "My little prince."

Emma chuckles. "He's been the prince of darkness lately."

Regina scoffs at her. "Don't call my son dark. He's just having a hard time adjusting."

"Well, he'd better figure it out fast. I've had to tell him multiple times that he doesn't get to tell us what to do or how we have to behave. He's still not getting it."

"And he'll only make himself sick in the meantime. I wish we could do more to help him."

Emma held up her hand, "Hey, we've given him what he needs. He's 12 now. It's up to him to start making some right decisions. He's going to hate himself for everything he's missing out on if he doesn't start soon. But, that's on him. We're not going to do the guilting ourselves into the grave. It serves no purpose."

Emma ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, "He sure is cute when he's asleep though."

Regina chuckled and turned to leave. Emma followed her as they made their way into the guest room and closed the door.

Neither saw the tears in his eyes before he fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Angelica flung herself at her still sleeping Mommies.

Emma lifted her head sleepily, "What the – Oh." She drops her head and falls back to sleep.

Regina grabs her up and kisses her repeatedly. "Morning Angel." She looks over at the clock. It's only 5:30 am.

"Morning Mommy." The two stay cuddled together for a few minutes. Then, Angel pulls back, "Mommy Pinocchio's coming. We have to get ready."

"That's not until after your naptime princess. We've got hours and hours and hours to go until then."

"I can't take a nap. What if I miss him?"

"Mommy would never let that happen. I promise you. Come on," she wraps Angelica inside the blankets with the two of them. "Let's get just a little more sleep."

Angelica snuggles up to her Mommy and the two of them drift off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry took a few minutes to remember where he was once he woke up. He had gotten used to being with at his grandparent's apartment and now his own room that he had grown up in his entire life seemed foreign to him.

He walked out his door on the way to the bathroom and saw the guest room door open. His Mom, the Savior was lying there with her arm around the Evil Queen and that little girl. He still wasn't too clear about what exactly she was. But, he was certain the Evil Queen was behind all of this.

He finished his morning routine and went downstairs. He had remembered that his Mother kept some of her spell books in her study. He checked again to make sure that he was the only one awake and he ran into the study.

He tore through it looking for Regina's spell books. Finally, he found one. He flipped through it and found a spell. This was exactly what he needed!

Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to get to Gold's so that he could gather the ingredients.


	22. Intertwined: Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Over the next couple of weeks, the family had actually settled into a rather nice routine. During the week, Emma and Regina were busy with work while Henry was in school and Angelica was either at lessons with Belle, or being babysat by Tink.

On weekends, the family would jump in the car and take long drives. Henry still pretended to be disinterested and gave sharp monosyllabic answers to questions but, aside from that, the rest of the time the family spent together was enjoyable.

Henry had waited and waited for the past couple of weeks to get an opportunity to gather all the ingredients for his spell together. He would make plans with his Dad to take up as much of his weekends as he could so that he didn't have to spend too much time at the Evil Mansion, as he liked to call it. Then, he would have his Dad take him over to Gold's with the pretext of wanting to get to know his Grandfather and his business better.

After a couple of weeks, he was finally ready. He had read and reread the spell frontwards and backwards for the past few weeks. He was confident, that he had what it took to banish the Evil Queen and that little girl so that his family could live happily ever after. Just him, the savior, and his father.

SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF

Emma pulled up outside of Gold's and helped Angelica out of the backseat. They had recently gotten a third car that was a roomy luxury Mercedes SUV. Since she nor Regina wanted to give up their cars but still needed something safe that would fit their entire family this was the best compromise.

They were on their way to pick up Henry from a weekend trip with his Dad. Afterwards, they were going to take a drive and get dinner out of town.

As they pulled up, they ran into the Charmings outside. Mary Margaret instantly called Angelica over who flew into her Grandmother's arms.

Emma watched as Regina rolled her eyes but other than that she said nothing. The Charmings had become a staple around their home since Henry had moved back in. Almost every other day they came home, there was the couple playing with Angelica.

Mary Margaret had taken to helping Belle's tutoring, since she was also a teacher. Angelica was now reading on at an amazing level for a 4 year old. Her writing skills were definitely improving and her math skills were on the genius level. Emma would joke how she got that from her Mama.

Regina wanted her to skip kindergarten and go into the first grade. Emma thought she needed to stay with all the other kids her age so that she wouldn't feel different. Having lesbian Mommies in a tiny magical town, one of whom was the Evil Queen and the other the Savior was enough turmoil for her. They were waiting for the next school year to start before seriously deciding.

David was also contributing to helping by getting Angelica involved in outside sports. He bought her a toy archery kit which she had quickly become proficient in. Mary Margaret bragged she got it from her Grandma. He began coaching her on soccer, tennis, softball, badminton, volleyball and basketball. If he had his way, Angelica was going to the Olympics.

Aside from occasional flares of temper from Regina about them overstepping their boundaries, the family had settled into a rather domesticated existence. Since the Charmings were used to Regina's insults and criticisms, everything remained pretty quiet in their life.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Mary Margaret asked her grandbaby as she and David flanked her, giving her kisses and bear hugs.

"We're picking up Henry so we can go and drive for a long, long, long, long time."

"Oh. That sounds great. Come on, let's go," Mary Margaret and David each grabbed one of her hands and turned to Gold's shop.

Henry jumped up as the door opened. This was his shot. He had spent the past few weeks perfecting what he was about to do. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt inside his pocket to make sure that he had everything he needed.

Emma followed her parents with her arm wrapped around Regina's shoulders. She was kissing her on the cheek as they entered the shop.

"Good afternoon," Gold nodded to the family. He had his eyes on Henry but he said nothing as he watched him pat his pockets.

Angelica ran to Aunt Belle who lifted her up for a hug and kiss.

"Hey. How'd things go with Henry?" Emma asked Neal as he stood nervously next to a display case.

"Great. I'm still picking him up from school on Wednesday right?"

"Absolutely. Come on Henry. We need get on the road," Regina beckoned him. She hoped the Charmings weren't going to insist on barging in on the rest of their weekend together but she knew that was just wishful thinking.

Henry said his goodbyes to his Dad and Gold and Belle. He walked casually over while palming the mixture in his hands. He brought his hand up to his face as if he was going to cough. As he got closer to Emma, he blew the mixture into her face.

She instantly began coughing and swiping at her face, "Henry, what did you do?!"

"I'm showing you the truth. Your true love," He pushed Neal in front of her. "Now, you can see the truth for yourself!"

Emma had stopped coughing and was pissed now. She moved toward Henry with a purpose. "You are in so much trouble. You - ," She was cut off because of the strange things in front of her. She blinked knowing that she couldn't be seeing right. She had to be hallucinating. She wiped at her eyes some more but it was still there. This was no hallucination.

She saw many things. She could see the room as it appeared normally but she could also see things on deeper levels.

She saw a blue line going from Neal and Rumple and Henry. She figured that it was a blood line. But, that couldn't be right. Because the line didn't stop at those three. It kept extending. Right through to Regina.

Oh My God! She turned and yes, there was a blue line between her, her parents, and her kids.

She looked directly at Regina and stood speechless. "Regina! You're beautiful." There was a golden glow all around her. It was mesmerizing. Emma just stared slack-jawed at her.

Then, she noticed something else. "Oh my God! Regina! You're pregnant!"

"What?" Regina blinked.

"What?" Everyone else in the room echoed.

Emma ran over to her and assaulted her with a barrage of kisses. "Baby, we're having a baby. That's my baby in there." Emma put her hands across Regina's belly and started to cry tears of joy. She could see what looked like a little bean attached to a string. It seemed to be humming. "I think it's happy."

Henry was speechless. This was not what was supposed to happen. His mother was supposed to see the truth. She was supposed to see that Neal was her true love and that the Evil Queen had put a spell on her.

She looked over at Angelica and saw that she was glowing in the same light that Regina was giving off. "My baby," Emma swooped her up and held her close. She walked her back over to Regina and held the two of them close in her arms.

Emma looked at Regina and grinned. She couldn't get over that ambient glow that her skin was giving off. "Regina, your heart isn't dark. It's light. It's pure light," she placed her hand atop her breast where her heart beat underneath. The glow that was surrounding her spread around the both of them. Emma didn't know how it was possible but, it seemed to get brighter.

Everyone gasped and took a step backward. The three of them were glowing!

She pulled them over to a full length mirror that was in the corner. She stood behind Regina laughing and crying. "We're going to have a baby. I wish you could see what I see."

She turned Regina around, grabbed her from the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her in and started to kiss her. She kissed her hard and pressed into her until Regina was squashed between Emma and the mirror. Emma finally let her go only when she needed air.

Henry stepped back dazed. But … his jaw slack. That wasn't right. He had been so sure. He looked at his Dad and began to cry.

Regina started to speak but then stopped. She looked around dazed. "I think… I think I can see what you see."

She saw Emma surrounded in radiant incandescence. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her. As they touched, the brightness on their skin seemed to gleam brighter. She looked down at herself. She was pregnant! She grabbed her belly and looked at Emma with tears shining in her eyes. "Emma!" Emma nodded at her before placing her hand atop Regina's.

Emma looked over at her parents. She was saddened to see Mary Margaret's heart was indeed blackened. "Oh, Mary Margaret," she put her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret looked at her with tears in her eyes but said nothing. She grabbed Emma's hand and held it. They stood looking at one another for a few moments.

Emma turned to Henry. She was visibly distressed to see that his heart was also blackened. She put her hands over her mouth to hold back the flood welling inside of her. She walked over to him slowly and bent down. "Oh, Henry. What did you do?"

Henry was alternating shifting his gaze at her and at his Dad. "Can't you see? This is your true love. We're your happy ending."

Emma shook her head. "No Henry, it's not. It never was." She walked back over to Regina and Angelica. She wrapped them in her arms.

Henry pulled out the spell book and looked at the spell. He was so sure.

"Is that my spell book?" Regina asked him. She walked over and pulled it from his hands. It was opened to a page entitled, Truth Serum. It allowed whoever inhaled the mixture to see the truth that was standing right before them.

"I thought –" Henry began but couldn't continue. He had tears pouring down his face. What had he done?

Regina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. She held him to her and allowed him to continue crying.

Henry wrapped his arms around his Mom and buried his head in her. For the first time in a long time, he clutched at his Mother. He cried unabashedly on her shoulder.

After he had quieted, Emma and Angelica joined the two of them. The family stood there with their arms wrapped around one another.

Emma looked over at Regina and grinned. She couldn't get over seeing that ambient glow around her.

Regina looked around and frowned, "Emma, what's that?" She was pointing to the blue line that connected her to Neal and Rumple.

"Umm…. Well…" Emma pulled at her collar. "I think that's your bloodline."

Regina shook her head hard. "No, that can't be right. That –"

Emma looked at her sheepishly, "I think Rumple's your father. And Neal's your bro – "

"No. Absolutely not," Regina shook her head so hard Emma thought it would fall off.

Rumple, Belle, and Neal who had been quietly observing the entire scene looked at one another. Rumple shrugged, "Well, I suppose it's possible. I've had her Mother numerous times in numerous places."

Regina looked disgusted. She picked up Angel and headed for the door. "It's been a long day. We should head home."

Emma watched her walk out then looked at Rumple. "You swear you didn't know?"

"No idea, dearie. This does make things interesting."

Emma turned and walked out, "Come on Henry."

The family stood outside the pawn shop, Emma and Regina smiling at one another.

"I'm sorry Mom," Henry said quietly.

Regina ran her hands through his hair. "Hey, without you, we would never have seen the truth."

The Charmings looked at one another. They knew this was their forever family. Mary Margaret grabbed Angelica. "I think if we hurry, we can grab a table at Country Bread's."

Regina looked like she was going to blow smoke out of her nose. Emma laughed at her and kissed her. "We're having a baby." Regina smiled as the rest of the family followed along.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tink was sitting in the diner talking to Ruby when she felt an itching on her back. She scratched but couldn't seem to get ahold of it. She asked Ruby to help. When Ruby came around she pulled down her top and looked inside. She said, "Oh my god," and put her hands up to her mouth.

Tink took in the alarm on her face and ran to the bathroom. She peeled off her top. Her wings popped out. She gave them a test drive. She had forgotten the free feeling of being weightless in the air. She cried tears of joy. She was back!


	23. Intertwined: Epilogue

****** A/N: I see no reason to keep you all strung along, so here you go.******

**EPILOGUE**

A lot had changed in the past 6 months.

After the day at Gold's shop, Emma insisted that they get married. She swore that her baby wasn't going to be born illegitimate. For some reason, after that talk with her Father, she was on a huge kick about traditions and responsibilities. Regina pointed out that they already had two kids that were and one more wouldn't make a difference. But, Emma was adamant.

Emma asked Regina to marry her officially with a ring down on her knees a week later. Regina said yes but refused on having a quick wedding. She said if she was marrying her, it would be the right way. And knowing that her pregnancy was soon going to take over her body was just not enough time for her to throw it together.

They decided on a compromise where they got married locally and a year from then, on their first anniversary, they would have an official ceremony. That would give Regina's body time to recover from pregnancy.

Regina confirmed her pregnancy and they had recently found out the sex. It was a boy! They had already decided on the name, Daniel Cortland Swan Mills. Cortland meant royal property as he was already his mother's little prince. And came from two lines of royalty.

Emma intermingled her time napping at work and her new passion online shopping. Then, she'd take one or both of the kids with her for the day while she did a post office run. Regina was aware that meant they'd come home on a sugar high and end up crashed within the hour. She let it be their little thing.

On those days, Regina would spend time at the mausoleum. Sometimes she came in and there was a white rose lying there. She knew that it was Snow. She had caught her one day as she came to visit. Snow was in the process of leaving the rose. They stopped and stared at one another not saying a word. Snow inclined her head slightly at Regina. After a while, Regina returned the nod. As was often the case between the two of them, no words were needed. Still without speaking Snow got into her car and drove away.

Regina was in therapy with Archie regarding her nightmares and her grief over her mother and also her father. Emma encouraged her after being slapped in the face one too many times during some of Regina's more active episodes.

Emma still worried about Henry's and her Mother's hearts. She couldn't believe that they had turned dark. Regina believed it was because Henry had tried actively sabotaging something that the fates had already made clear when they sent them Angelica. She said that once the two of them atoned, their hearts would become light again.

Neal and Regina had formed some sort of a truce. It happened shortly after a parent/teacher night that left Regina, Emma, and Neal all thoroughly humiliated. Henry had had to do a project making a family tree. Regina appeared three times, as his mother, aunt, and 2nd grandmother. Neal appeared twice, as his father and uncle.

At first sight, Emma had snorted out a laugh. Then, she looked over at Regina who had murder in her eyes. She tried to cover it and pretend it was a sneeze attack. Then, someone made a crack about keeping it in the family. She had to hold Regina back. She had to spend the entire rest of the night in-between a fuming wife and a brooding ex-boyfriend. She was grateful and surprised that Regina had even let her drive back home with her that night.

After that humiliation, they had all sat Henry down and explained that their family history was best kept private. Henry was completely confused after the conversation but had no idea what the problem was. He had only told the truth and done the assignment the way that it had been explained. He even pointed out in his defense, that he had gotten an A.

Emma looked over and said at least he included his baby brother. Henry had been proud of the fact that they were having a boy. He had glued a copy of the ultrasound to the poster board and labeled it Daniel Cortland Swan Mills.

He had even come around to being Angelica's big brother. After the Gold incident, they had grounded him for a month. He had been given a list of chores that were now his responsibility with more punishment doled out if he failed.

His time spent being grounded was soon overtaken by his little sister. With nothing else to do, he had taken to playing with her and even helping her with reading and writing. She could make all her letters and read pretty well but she still enjoyed being read to also. He had never known how much fun hanging out with a little kid was.

Emma used to worry about Regina and Snow but not anymore. She had come to learn and understand that when it came to Snow and Regina, the two of them had a language all their own. And if you looked closely, you understand it. She was proud to be one of the privileged few who understood it.

She saw it in the way that they would remember some shared memory at the castle and then both of them seemed to unconsciously move toward one another. She saw it as she watched Regina make the kids warm milk with vanilla and honey when they couldn't sleep or were upset. She had witnessed Mary Margaret do the same thing for Henry when they had all been living together. At the time she had thought nothing of it. But when she saw them place the mug down they would brush their hand across the arm of whoever they were making it for and smile into their eyes. And Emma knew. Regina had done the same for Snow. It made her happy.

Regina and Snow's relationship was still contentious. But there was the odd time when they would crack and Emma was able to see the truth below the surface. Emma had almost cried the first time she saw it. And it still brought tears to her eyes.

Snow had fallen while they had tried ice skating. Regina had been the closest to her and she had picked her up. After she helped her up, she had dusted her off. Then, for a moment there, she had even held her close. Emma wasn't sure but from where she was standing, it even looked like she had kissed her. She knew in that moment, that the love she had seen in Snow existed in Regina also. Snow loved Regina. And Regina loved snow. And that had to be enough for all of them.

Regina knew that Christmas with the family was a big deal. This year she wanted to celebrate in New York. She booked a suite at the Plaza for two weeks.

Regina had asked Gold with help on finding a way for the Charmings to cross the Storybrooke town line without losing who they were. The two of them had managed to work things out at least for that specific goal.

Emma's parents had walked around NYC like two of the biggest tourist dorks she had ever seen. They would gather the kids up in the morning, leaving her and Regina to stay in bed late. They would come back before lunchtime covered in We love NY or some other clothing that contained NY insignia. But, they put a stop to that a few days later. Emma and Regina had had to spend hours tracking her parents down. They had followed some weird doomsday people around and almost joined a cult. Twice. Regina put a spell over the hotel that only allowed them access to leave as long as they were accompanied by either herself or Emma.

They got a front row seat to fireworks and more. This trip was even better than the last. This time, the entire family was together.

True to his word, things with Gold had also gotten interesting. There was the odd time when Emma would catch Rumple looking at Regina with a thoughtful expression. And if she didn't know better, even a remorseful one. Though neither one of them ever acknowledged it aloud. Emma had even begun to see the two of them gravitating toward one another when Belle brought Rumple around for a family get together.

Life had gotten interesting. And happy. Things were good. They had found their happy ending.

****A/N: I have loved writing this story. It is prolly the story I am proudest of. But, I am glad that it has come to resolution. Thanks to everyone who's been with me through this journey. I am now going to concentrate on Sweet Child of Mine more but I also have something else planned already. I hope you continue to enjoy. ****


End file.
